


天生不对

by a_clockwork_orange_juice



Series: shobbs [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clockwork_orange_juice/pseuds/a_clockwork_orange_juice
Summary: （大概把从hobbs出场开始到ff7、8和外传的剧情顺了一遍）在那次任务后，hobbs和shaw的关系发展到了一个很奇怪的阶段，他们一同工作、吃饭，看棒球比赛和电影，直到新的拯救世界行动开始之前，hobbs警官发现了一件事情。他似乎爱上了自己曾经的仇敌。
Relationships: Deckard Shaw & Hattie Shaw, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: shobbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *肖哥在我文里被洗白了，这里是韩和吉赛尔存活的设定  
> *非典型灵魂伴侣梗  
> *有对肖哥过去的描写，当然都是我瞎编的

-

“什么是灵魂伴侣？”  
Samantha在七岁的时候踢球扭伤了脚踝不得不回家修养，luke检查她肿胀的脚腕，然后第一次在sam的身上发现了刻印。那图案状似一只准备翱翔的飞鸟，漆黑的线条把它勾勒在姑娘的小腿上，奋力张开稍显稚嫩的羽翼，显得栩栩如生。  
活泼好动的女孩对此感到十分惊奇，一遍遍地检查自己身上的图腾，虽然她得非常用力地拧过身子才能够勉强看到它，而这将导致她的脚伤得更加厉害。警官当然对她的行为表示出相当的不赞同。  
“它看起来一点都不酷。”Samantha这样向她的父亲宣布，之后很快地问起了有关灵魂伴侣的问题。  
“好了，坐下让我再看看你的脚。一只小鸟没什么不好的——”  
“——可是它一点都不凶。我也想有头豹子！”女孩规规矩矩地坐在原地任由luke为她抹上药膏，眼睛不时瞟向他的左臂。  
倘若世上真的存在这样一位神明，那他一定在绘画上具有极高的造诣，超过世间所有纹身师。Luke认同这一点，即使他并不像其中的狂热分子一样热衷于寻找图腾的指向。他小心地为samantha揉开脚上的淤青，心不在焉地看了一眼自己手臂上与生俱来的大幅刺青。  
那是头踏火而来的黑豹。  
所有人的灵魂刻印都由一种单纯的漆黑绘成，以皮肤作画，颜色比寻常纹身浓烈得多。Luke自己都觉得有些奇怪——那些遒劲稳健的线条好像并非笔触而是刀斧凿刻，在他的左臂雕出一头纤毫毕现的凶兽，透着一股金石气。青黑色的火焰在它周身燃烧，豹子的眼睛莹着慎人的光辉，嘴角隐现出一丝参差交错的獠牙。即使在画外，好像也能听见它喉间压抑着的低吼。  
Luke撇撇嘴。他承认确实很凶。Hobbs探长拉来一个凳子坐下，以便他的视线能与samantha平齐。Sam盯着他等待下文。  
“我在想给一个七岁的小姑娘讲这些是否——”  
Samantha故意板正身体：“我比其他人成熟多了。”  
“当然，因为你一直都很棒。well，也许是时候了。”于是luke清清嗓子，开始宣传他与大众看法颇为不同的观点，“首先：放轻松。一只一点都不凶的小鸟不代表你未来的，嗯，男朋友，不是个坚强的人。这就是最重要的——灵魂刻印不能够代表像人们想象中那么多的东西。  
“譬如说，你之后一定会恋爱。提起这点真令我感到伤心。你或许会有很多次恋爱，甚至像我一样有一次失败的婚姻——虽然我衷心地希望感情破裂不会发生在你的身上。所有人都这么说：人的一生只能有一位灵魂伴侣。也许这句话没什么问题，但是人的一生不会只进行一场恋爱。别心怀犹豫，也别执着于寻找生活中与刻印有关的人，好好生活，顺其自然。”  
灵魂伴侣不意味着一生一次的恋情，为凭空出现的图腾而执着于等待某人没有意义。Luke当然有过初恋，也曾经经历一次婚姻，那些人最后都没能和他走到最后。她们不是他的灵魂伴侣，但不代表那些曾经存在过的爱是虚假的。他所有的爱都很真诚，不管是对荒唐青春期的女友还是和他走进婚姻殿堂最后却发现彼此并不合适的那位，他都认真地期待过永恒。  
Samantha认为自己已经长大了，但luke觉得没有。她不像她以为的那么成熟，只是早些告诉她其中一部分容易解释的概念也不一定是坏事。  
不过警长发现，samantha对这个话题实际上并不感兴趣。在他讲解的间隙，女孩急忙接过话头：“所以爸，你需要找个对象。你可以找一位脾气火爆的女特工，就像你的豹子！”  
看来这才是她的目的。  
“这就是为什么你一定要和我聊起这个话题？我说过灵魂刻印不能代表什么，如果某人身上雕刻了一个十字架，不代表他一定要爱上基督徒。如果是一辆车，那可能代表着从飞车党到汽车修理工的很多职业，你只能从几十万人里首先排除henry ford。所以我说顺其自然。”  
“那你也有可能喜欢上一个家里养了只黑猫的女士。或者一个演员！她在电影里饰演城主，而黑豹就是家族的纹章——”  
“——我想你还是少看些《权力的游戏》。不了，我的小天使，家里有我们两个就足够了。”  
晚上luke告诉samantha自己明天将启程去巴西追捕飞车党，并且简要地讲述了一下domnic toretto曾经的恶行：“他们很难缠，所以我可能需要离开一段时间。不过我保证在你能参加下次足球赛之前回家。”  
Samantha从被子里露出一个脑袋，luke负责把她乱动制造出的褶皱压平：“你会狠狠地教训他们吗？”  
“当然，因为我比他们难缠多了。晚安。”然后他亲吻sanantha的额头。  
Luke hobbs在飞机上召集人马，浏览卷宗。出于地头蛇为自身利益的考量，他们不可能得到巴西当地的鼎力支持。Luke需要的是一个与众不同的帮手，一个既身处巴西的警卫体系又和当地势力没有牵连的人，这种人可以看到他们无法观察到的方面，而不只有当一名翻译的作用。  
当时他只是习惯性地寻找那情况下最合适的助手，并不觉得elena neves能为他们带来什么实质性的帮助，当然他也没意识到reyes和当地警方的不合作会造成怎样的威胁。他损失了人手，差点赔上自己的命，然后出乎意料地和他本来要追捕的对象短暂合作。那时luke没法预料，有朝一日他不得不寻求一个罪犯的帮助，而在他带着letty的照片去找domnic的时候，elena会从那间屋子里走出来。  
“你想要的推荐信。”他说，“你知道我说过的每句话都是真心的。”  
他为elena和domnic的事情感到尴尬，即使elena本人并不这么觉得。在domnic的院落外她曾短暂地流露出伤感，向luke展示她手臂上的枪纹：“它出现的时候吓到了我妈妈。在巴西，只有警察和毒贩会带枪，而他们通常是腐败的代名词，她不希望我卷入这种事情。但我想他是个好人。”  
“说来奇怪，我不会嫉妒letty，不过我很嫉妒domnic。我嫉妒他能找回对方，可是我不能。”女警希望他别为这件事费心，她剪去长发，换个干练的发型，好像在表明某种决心。于是luke用一封有助于她工作的信件来表示自己支持她的决定，而elena接受了。  
生活中总会出现意料不到的事情，譬如他不知道elena和domnic的事情还有后续，譬如他回到自己的办公室会遇见等候已久的dekard shaw。  
此后发生在他和dekard之间的所有事情，很多都超出他的想象，他意识到这一切，比意识到他居然在信任domnic还要惊奇。  
但luke毫不在意事情超出掌控，因为他们之间发生的故事——就是他的选择。

-

在把dekard shaw捞出来关进监狱后的一段时间内，luke曾以为这个傲慢的罪犯已经彻底成为了他人生中的过去式，如同他所逮捕的所有盛极一时的犯罪份子一样成为一份尘封的档案。当时dekard shaw突然浮出水面宣布要进行一场孤注一掷的复仇，现在也要在他的领域销声匿迹，不得不困于地下三十八英尺的牢笼。  
他当然认为自己和对方不一样——起码他不需要在监狱长住。  
直到无名氏先生微笑着声称他给飞车党们“找了个新帮手”，而dekard shaw神色自若地从门后走出来，面上带着讥讽笑意，表达他无声的挑衅。  
飞车党和dekard默契地互相无视，让气氛和平得近乎虚伪。Luke知道对方的恶意指向自己，英国人似乎调转矛头，不再执着于纠缠飞车党的头领，转而攻击起警长，将其他人视作无物。  
他们像两头野兽般绷紧神经，目光紧盯着领地中唯一会造成威胁的存在。互相憎恶并且时刻警戒。Luke不认为找dekard来帮忙像老无名氏先生所说的那样是一个好主意，这样的举动无异于在身旁安置一颗定时炸弹。  
比起cipher，那在无名之地慢条斯理地踱着步子的英国人更像个近在咫尺的威胁。  
于是他尽可能地遏制住怒火中烧，即使收效甚微。形势所迫，警长不得不盯紧对方，把狡猾的对手放在自己的视线内。而Dekard在注意到这道目光之后会回头，用那幅浑不在意的模样回应猜忌。罪犯总是如此，从不肯让自己显得势弱，在牢笼前也不放弃叫嚣，尽管在警长看来那只是困兽的虚张声势。  
而等到英国人被钢板压倒在地——重击没能消减他的嚣张气焰，动弹不得时他也可装作游刃有余。Luke替他掀开重负，没错过对方转瞬即逝的吃痛表情。随后，罪犯立刻恢复他的不可一世，仿佛自己身上无伤，也不曾成为任人宰割的刀上鱼肉。  
“看来你没想到只是装作合作就会付出这样的代价。”  
Luke来不及拯救停滞在炸弹前不敢动弹的Ramsey，倒是有人抢先，让女黑客免于受灾。唯一难以料到的，这个人会是dekard shaw。  
“也许从cipher的炸弹中恢复花费了你太长时间。”luke把dekard从地上拉起来的时候，他仍旧不停止反唇相讥，“让你的脑子不大清醒。”  
“你知道这么做不会赢得谁的信任。”  
“省省吧，别把你的精力都放在跑过来挑我的刺上，”英国人微眯着眼睛上下打量他，眼中带有故作夸张的惊奇，仿佛——像他所说的那样，看到了一个蠢货，“我为什么救她？当然因为我他妈的离她最近——难不成靠你吗，闪电侠？因为如果换那姑娘挨这么一下，没人能知道会有什么后果。所以我说，我不需要合作。首先，我的合作对象要有能力搞清楚他最该针对的人是谁。现在看来你做不到啊。”  
“你该感谢我们有共同的敌人，如果不是因为cipher，你以为你的脑袋现在还能好好地长在脖子上吗？”  
Dekard嗤笑一声走开，留luke一个人心烦意乱地盯他的背影。  
“我想你会需要这个，”老无名氏先生适时地递过来一份档案，“别太抗拒，合作伙伴之间彼此了解没什么不好。”  
Luke开始想要了解他。脑震荡炸弹爆开的时候，他还在为dekard舍身救人的行动感到疑惑。也许了解对方的念头就是从这时生长出来，促使他接下老人手中的档案。  
Dekard shaw居然会做出这种堪称自我牺牲的举动，就算是这头狂妄的野兽也不可能料到cipher的举动，神经质的女黑客行事向来随心，归根结底她决定就此除掉潜在威胁的可能性最大。而dekard还是没犹豫地把自己置身于危险中，此刻他又不那么像个罪犯。英国人的生平能解决他一部分的问题，却又带来了更多的疑问。Dekard shaw，一个被授予维多利亚十字勋章的叛徒，这说不通。  
“某些美国人还偷电磁脉冲武器呢，不觉得听起来耳熟？”罪犯这样回答。  
也许他的确曾是个英雄。自他们相视一笑过后，有些东西改变了。他们没再试着大打出手——但两人都知道只要他们继续接触，这么做只是时间问题，追捕幽灵飞机和改装车的时候，也可互相平静地提些建议。Luke不得不承认，对方在这方面上是一把好手，他们能够跟上彼此的思维。和聪明的同行说话会比较省事，即使是互相讨厌的同行也一样。  
“我们用五辆车制住domnic。所有人都清楚toretto的车技，这是唯一能够限制他的方法，如果，我是说如果计划不成，他真的找到了突破点逃跑，那么——”  
“——我和hobbs负责追他。如果有人认为他能打得过domnic或从他手下逃生，可以上。不然你们就立刻离开，让专业的来。”  
专业的警察和专业的罪犯。有时luke会放任自己欣赏一些高明的犯罪分子，因为他清楚这种情绪不会影响到他把那些人关进监狱，他的欣赏向来和愤怒共存。  
那时他想过也许dekrad是对的。如果他们早些相遇，真能干一番大事。  
计划看上去完美无缺，domnic和cipher马上就要落网，那之后他们又要成为对立面。而他们能够互相了解的时间太短，短到luke觉得有些不明不白的遗憾。他几乎能够想象到事件结束后的举措：他们会完成承诺，像他们曾在言语中互相威胁的那样没有旁碍地打一架，然后分道扬镳，最好这辈子都别再见面以防发生流血事件。尽管luke依然不想和英国佬合作，但是他对对方的恶感已经不足以支撑他费力去找dekard的麻烦了。  
只不过英国人没能等到那时候。  
Domnic跑了，带走了核武器密码和一条性命。Hobbs追上去，在一个街角看飞车党头子对他的恶棍拍档举起枪。Dekard shaw手无寸铁地站在原地，而hobbs距那两人仅有二十米。  
跑完二十米的时间足够两颗子弹出鞘。就像慢动作，罪犯的身躯在子弹冲击力的带动下后仰，他这下真的一动不动，不必再等着人替他搬开一块钢板。  
死亡不是他想要的结果。他并未时刻诅咒对方在某场战斗中失去生命。警长想要冲上前去，搀扶起倒在街头的人，试探他是否仍有呼吸。他想到几年前巴西街头的伏兵和他同伴僵直的身体，清楚地意识到纵使他不愿接受，死亡也已到来。而他必须尽快离开，不再徒劳地试图去跨越一条街道的距离。  
不，那时他说。

-

无名之地的气氛过于压抑，失败所付出的代价远比设想中惨痛，众人都在被背叛的沮丧之中消沉。Hobbs在铁门上砸出个凹陷，然后独自走远，意图离那凝滞沉闷的空气远些。  
无名氏先生找到他，递给警官一瓶冰镇过的比利时啤酒。无论有什么特殊情况发生，老人脸上都挂着那份游刃有余的微笑，哪怕他们现在看起来已经功亏一篑。Luke并不认为他们已经彻底地失败了——多年追踪罪犯的经验让他习惯穷追猛打，计划偏差已成常事，那不代表他就要因此绝望以至放弃。  
但仍有思绪困扰他，使他不能够尽快摆脱胡思乱想。  
“我想行动的失败使你觉得沮丧。”  
“不仅如此。”  
老人露出了然的表情：“为dekard的事情？他的死亡的确在计划之外。”  
“这就是问题所在——我不认为他死了。听着，先别打断我，这件事情漏洞太多。我以为你比飞车党清楚Dekard shaw是什么人。当初我找你去处理他，因为我想你会比domnic更懂得怎么去对付一个鬼影。无名氏先生，没有人比你或我更了解那家伙有多么的狡猾。你以为我待在病房里除了看七十年代电视剧就什么也没做吗？  
“看在上帝的份上，伦敦的街道被炸成一片废墟，然后我为肖家的两兄弟打了将近一年的报告。他出现在公路上拦截domnic，端着机枪扫射迪拜塔，还在你以为胜券在握的时候抢走上帝之眼。如果不是他的队友放了一发炮弹导致他被压在两层水泥板下，不出三小时他就会借着混乱离开纽约，去鬼知道什么地方。新身份，新口音，甚至新的相貌，一直藏匿，直到这疯子决定发动下一次袭击为止。Dekard shaw是一条循着一点血腥味就敢横跨大西洋的他妈的鲨鱼，你得抓到他之后才能找到他行动留下的痕迹。  
“现在，你告诉我他赤手空拳，没有防弹衣，甚至没配枪地去追domnic——然后像个犯了毒瘾的蹩脚混混一样被人两枪打死在纽约的街头。别开玩笑了。我不知道他和谁有密谋——你或者cipher。我想是你，不然那小子就会说‘没找到尸体’而不是‘他没挺过来’。但你知道我不可能相信。你知道放这种人离开会有什么后果。别再说他死了这种话，给我个好点的理由。”  
他做了一件连自己都觉得有些滑稽的事情——长篇大论，像在光线昏暗的水泥地上发现一块隐形车涂料一样细致地去寻找某人死讯的不合理性。事实上就是这条消息哪里都不合理，除了它确实是真的以外。难道老无名氏有什么理由骗他吗？或者说dekard会选择放弃他弟弟去和cipher合作。Luke清楚那个为了家人寻仇的疯子不可能会这么做。  
“很好的反驳，hobbs探员。我几乎被你说动了。但我还是要告诉你，不幸的是，这条鲨鱼确实死了。两颗子弹要了职业罪犯的命，听上去很滑稽。”  
无名氏先生有些唏嘘，不过也仅限于此。Dekard shaw的离去比他的出现还要突兀，没人纪念一个与他们有仇的罪犯，惟有大块头警长的怒火留下了明显的痕迹。  
没人在乎他的死亡，难道我该这么做吗？警长略有愤愤地想。dekard shaw是罪有应得。他该担心的是其他与罪犯有血缘关系的人，希望他们最好别再决定跑来为自己的兄弟寻仇，然后为此又炸掉一半纽约。  
但他清楚这种事情不会发生，那些讥讽的想法只是对自己无能为力的一种迁怒。他该放过对方，停止恶意地揣测一个死者仅剩的家人。他该去寻找cipher的踪迹，而非执着于此，做些徒劳的努力。  
Hobbs猛灌了一口酒。不是他喜欢的味道，不过聊胜于无。  
老人叹了口气：“像我们这种人，我，你，dekard和cipher，所有人都有一个共同点——”  
“——你错了。”luke强调，“我和那个英国佬不可能有共同点。”  
“不，我们不约而同地有一个致命的缺陷——傲慢。想想看，你还记得reyes吗？那个巴西商人。你不会忘的。”  
Luke点点头：“当然，还有那个巴西警官。我这辈子都不会忘记这些狗娘养的。因为我的判断失误，我的确……付出了代价。我同伴的生命。”  
“你从来没把巴西的地头蛇放在眼里。你说过dekard shaw是个中好手，但越有高超的技巧越容易自视甚高。那通电话，正好在domnic打开炸弹包裹之前接通——没想到正是shaw的威胁电话救了他们一命。他长于暗杀，但偏要跑去街头作战玩猫捉耗子的游戏，因此他会失败。我以为有了上帝之眼就万事大吉，结果被反将一军。我认为无名之地足够隐蔽，但还是轻易地被cipher入侵。  
“想想cipher吧，除了拿走天眼之外她本可以屠戮一番。也许她需要domnic toretto的队友们活着，用来牵制她的同盟，但是我、那小子和dekard shaw，没人是大家庭中的一员。你也看到她用枪指着dekard的脑袋，但她没有动手。所以我说，我们都太傲慢了。Dekard shaw会栽在这上面，有一天cipher也一样。  
“没想到你会为他的死感到难以接受。这在我的意料之外，不过我能够理解。就像我说过的那样，我知道你们会相处得很好。甚至于我有些后悔，没能让你们早些见面。”  
“等等，什么叫你没能让我们‘早些见面’？你早有预谋？”  
老无名氏耸耸肩膀，间接地表达了肯定。睿智的眼神总显得他能够洞悉一切，包括luke心底不愿承认的那部分。  
“你是追捕的高手，而他呢，能探听到很多消息。在上帝之眼发明前，dekard shaw是最优秀的信息贩子。街头混混、黑帮、军火商，他们的眼睛就是dekard的眼睛。他是影子，他可以骗过任何人，自由地出入任何场所。所以我想：难道最好的警察和最好的间谍不能够有机会合作吗？我一直在等待一个比较好的机会让你们两个见一面，可惜他不肯显露行踪。”  
“结果他在你的计划实施前就扔了个炸弹把我从四楼炸下去。可惜你的算盘落空。”  
“把你们安排在相邻的牢房也不算太晚。我唯一没想到的只是dekard shaw的这次失手。不必太过遗憾，毕竟有了天眼，我们就不再那么需要人之眼了。足够了，hobbs——连cipher都认为他死了，你到底想要什么？”  
他死得太过草率，难以置信。一个鬼影——逃过了英国政府和神秘组织的追捕，然后死在飞车党的枪下。可是对一具血肉之躯来说，两颗子弹的确足够了。  
他想要什么？好问题——因为他自己也不知道。难道我想要去参加一个罪犯的葬礼吗？luke不这么认为。  
声称自己为昔日仇敌的死而愤怒听上去十足滑稽，但他确实怒火中烧。

-

搞定一切后dekard就像从来没死过一样大摇大摆地出现在庆功宴上，带着domnic的婴儿快递。飞车党们自然地无视他，就像当初无视他死了一样无视他还活着这件事情，不过luke注意到老无名氏先生也表现得毫不惊诧。  
“听你说某人死了啊。”  
老人挤挤眼睛：“我提醒过你‘cipher也觉得他死了’，是你没听出来，”他示意向dekard的方向，“不找他叙叙旧？”  
Luke拒绝了。  
飞车党们正在准备食材，他和dekard穿梭其中帮把手，倒是意外地没吵起来。英国人没死，他大可以不用再觉得这是自己的失误——虽然他本来就不必为一个罪犯的意外死亡负什么连带责任，也不需要有心理负担。Luke心神不宁地关注dekard的动向，直到正式吃饭的时候选择坐在英国人身边的座位上。  
他看着大难不死的罪犯。这是个针对cipher的阴谋，他们的计划中套了domnic的计划，dekard假死也是其中的一环。那两枪所造成的影响？你是怎么活下来的？他感到自己有很多疑问。  
Dekard注意到luke的注视后转过来看他，最后警官只是把自己的问题变成了一句脏话：“操你的，公主。”  
英国人比了个中指以回击。  
“我发誓祷告时我一定会捏碎你的骨头。”  
“凭你？我能轻而易举地拧断你的手腕，小个子。”  
Taj坐在dekard旁边，目睹了这两个人之间的暗流涌动。他没法用眼神劝hobbs（他们之中相对比较好沟通的那一位）冷静，因为警官仇视的目光完全钉在deakrd身上，好像要用视线在英国人身上穿个窟窿。dekard更是看起来像随时准备打一架——他的手甚至都已经放在餐桌的玻璃杯上了。  
技术员暗自腹诽：到底是那个天才想到把他们两个放在一起的？好主意。祷告甚至都还没开始，他们就已经忍不了了。好像都想要用一个过肩摔把对方摔在地上然后再用脚踩他颈椎。为了对付hobbs，shaw会顺手把桌子掀了，domnic呢？dom可能要开枪，然后一个星期之内dekard的反社会弟弟就会跑过来用一辆改装坦克铲平这一代所有的建筑物。他们不得不开车在西伯利亚追逐核潜艇并且躲避身后跟着的一排装甲车才堪堪换到假释令，这以后就立刻被重新通缉可真是好事一桩。  
Luke其实能注意到周围人看他们的目光，tej十分不赞同这种行为，samantha似乎很疑惑。老无名氏关注着一切，但是毫不担心。老无名氏是对的。Luke有一种奇特的感觉——横亘在他们之间的并非怒火。尽管他们表现出一触即发的攻击欲，但他本质上不想和dekard大打出手，并且他也能隐约感到英国人像他一样，没有真正动怒。  
他们只是在试图压对方一头。  
结果就是等到祷告真正开始的时候他们都没能打起来，只是用尽全力握手，绷直了小臂，力道大得手上暴起青筋。结束后立刻分开，dekard甚至故意甩了甩手，表达自己对这种行为的反感。他总有能耐让人变得讨厌他。  
天台聚会进行到尾声，人们和自己熟识的人聚在一起搭话。Luke喝着酒，看他们搬来的电视机上的拳击节目。他和domnic会彼此信任，一同出任务，甚至在被背叛一次后他也会原谅对方，只不过他们不是那种常规意义上的朋友——他不属于飞车党的大家庭，也不能跟那些人闲散地聊起天来。  
好在他一个人喝酒也会不觉得不自在。  
和他一样格格不入的Dekard干脆带着一台电脑跑到了远处，独自在黑暗中对着发亮的屏幕敲敲打打。在夜色笼罩下只余一个孤僻的背影。  
Luke带着两听啤酒去找他。  
“你跑来干什么？”警戒过度的英国人及时合上电脑，用不善的目光打量他。  
“别像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样紧张，我来找你是为了履行约定，或者你忘了自己的承诺。”  
他们还有一场架没打。  
“所以你跑到这里来找揍？”  
“不，我来这里揍你。”

-

他们一步步地向彼此靠近，兜出一个逐渐向中心缩小的圆圈。  
“先说好，控制力道——只是切磋。而且不许抱摔。介于你根本摔不了我，所以这只是我在提醒你——不必担心我砸断你的脊柱。”  
“非常不自量力的发言，我会注意只打你的脸。等我把这张脸打得连你女儿都认不出来的时候，可别太伤心啊。”  
Dekard已经准备好了迎击的姿势，luke正在拧手腕。这次没有方便dekard先发制人的桌子和玻璃幕墙，连他们能够施展的场地都很小——飞车党们正交谈着，肯定不会希望两个突然打出来的人破坏平静的氛围。  
Dekard抢先攻击。他虚晃一招，在luke右手挥拳的时候用自己的右臂打飞他的胳膊，然后左臂趁机攻击机打警官的头部，接着飞快地用右手手肘再度重击暂时没反应过来的警长。他在几秒之间打中hobbs四下，最后用一个侧踢作结。  
罪犯的力道控制得很好，于是hobbs只是倒退几步，仍在他们默认的切磋范围内。  
Dekard活动了一下使用过度的肩膀，痛楚强烈了起来。情况其实对英国人不利——他根本就不应该在负伤的情况下答应和任何人切磋。尤其对方还是一个重量级选手。他很清楚他和hobbs的力量相差悬殊，相对应的，他们对击打的承受能力也有差别。Luke hobbs善于使用蛮力，因为他的蛮力很多时候真的能一劳永逸地解决所有问题，尤其是在dekard shaw肩上的枪伤暂时没有痊愈的时候，最好还是不要挨到他的拳头。  
从各种方面上来讲，dekard都和瘦弱这两个字没有关系，没人会质疑他能否徒手拧断别人的脖子，但是面对luke，他必须动用技巧和速度才有机会取胜。那也是他的风格，英国人喜欢优雅的解决方法多于野蛮，能用侧翻化解冲击力的时候，他不会想要任由自己直接砸到地面上，尽管那在他的忍耐范围之内。  
Luke很快从密集的攻击中缓过来，他扑过去到罪犯身边，挺过dekard用腿对他肋骨来的几下，一击打得dekard偏过头去，然后用上勾拳正中对方下颚。他想顺势再打，结果都被反应速度过快的英国人躲过去。Dekard shaw似乎被惹恼了，罪犯挥拳力度明显加大，luke意识到危险——被这一拳打中头恐怕会造成很大影响，所以他选择用拳头去接对方的拳头。接着用他的头撞向dekard的。奇怪的是，尽管dekard的躯干显露出很大的空档，luke也没有攻击的意思，这给了dekard反击的机会，hobbs被英国人揪着衣服领子拖倒在地。  
他们两个一同倒地后又滚了几圈，想要把对方的背尽可能地往地面上磕，最后几乎同时松手，迅速摆出互相之间对立的姿势，沾了一头一脸的土也来不及整理。  
“即使是切磋，阁下的拳也毫无力道。难道你晚上没吃饱饭吗？”  
意料之外的，dekard没选择反唇相讥，英国人十分笃定地说：“你在放水。”  
“这是一场公平的决斗，而你不是全盛状态。我不会打你受伤的地方——我要让你心服口服。承认即使这样你也不可能赢我。”  
而Dekard的回应是一记正中胸膛的飞踢。他矢口否认：“收起你的自作多情吧，这儿可没人受伤。”  
他们都渴望一场堂堂正正的对决，证明自己比对方要强上许多。Luke不认为自己是在放水，dekard受伤了，这是事实。他实打实地挨了Dom的两枪，距离太近，就算穿了防弹衣一样有骨折的可能。Luke不希望和情况不佳的对手缠斗，即使他知道dekard绝对不会用“我受伤了”来狡辩。  
因为他们想要的都是正大光明的胜利。  
警官避开了dekard的假动作，用他健壮的右臂绞住对方的臂膀，以自己的六成力道打上dekard受伤的左肩。英国人一瞬间痛到面色发白，整整一秒钟没有动作。Luke立即松开他，凑到前去意图表达歉意，没想到被突如其来的肘击打中颧骨。Dekard不准备再打，一击得中后就起身走开，一边口中暗骂一边用手覆上自己的肩膀，头也不回。  
“没人受伤，huh？你死里逃生，要么是穿了防弹衣，要么dom放的是空枪，这点几乎不可能，cipher不会让他这么干的。不过我想你还没蠢到顶着两个血窟窿去劫机的份上。就算这样，你也算半个伤患了。”  
Dekard翻了个白眼：“我？为了domnic的孩子？你绝对是在逗我。”  
他对自己的伤势毫不在意：“打一针肾上腺素能解决所有问题。”  
“肾上腺素可治不了阁下骨裂啊。”  
警长笑着拎起他带来的啤酒中的一瓶，递给了dekard。对方有些迟疑，不过还是接过来喝了。他们不约而同地停手，聊着domnic的隐藏计划，有时就只是沉默地喝着手中的黑啤。Luke奇怪自己竟然不觉得这种相对无言很尴尬，好像他们能像飞车党一样放松地相处似的。  
他决定把自己在祷告前没能说出口的话说完。  
“你的命不止值两颗子弹。”  
“好，下次见面我一定开坦克来，然后对着你这张脸来一颗炮弹——毕竟你的命只值一颗炮弹啊，大头巨婴。或者你更喜欢被几百发子弹打成蜂窝？我会为你准备机关枪的——”  
“——我是说，我们没必要非得扒了对方的皮。我没那么想看着你死。”  
“……fine，”英国人把剩下的讽刺吞了回去。  
“但我们也没必要更进一步当个朋友之类的。我还是非常讨厌见到你。介于我们以后绝对没可能再见面，我想还是把那场架打完比较好。承认吧，我比你强得多。”  
“没可能。”  
Dekard没他看起来的那样自在，砸在胸膛上的钢板和子弹影响了他的发挥。这导致在luke和dekard当时认定的最后一次见面中，他们最终还是没法用实际行动证明自己才是更强的那个。而且那时候他们觉得——绝对不会有第二次相见。  
这种认知甚至令他们可以暂时性地好好相处，人们面对一个即将再也不见的人时总是奇妙的和颜悦色。飞车党们选的电视节目是录播拳击比赛（虽然根本没人在看电视），电视里两个体型相差无几的中量级选手在比。Luke和dekard从第二回合开始看，根本分辨不出来正在打人的究竟是裁判口中的谁，反正他们也听不清裁判说话。好在拳手的短裤颜色不一样。红短裤的那位拳风生猛，出了很多的直拳，逼得穿蓝短裤的选手难以还击。  
“红色的那个会输。”第三回合到来前英国人断定，“他出了太多、太多无意义的空拳。这使他看起来很生猛，但完全只是在空耗体力。”  
“这也是我的观点。”  
“你就只会跟风吗？”  
“跟风？你只是张嘴张得早一点，没什么值得骄傲的。要不要赌一把？我赌第七回合那小子会倒下。五十刀。”  
“五十，”英国人强调，“英镑。第六回合，他挺得不会有你想象中那么久。”  
他们聚精会神地看着，时不时为攻击做一些解读。但是在第五回合到来前roman把电视调到了娱乐节目台，导致赌局无疾而终。  
天将要黑了，人们已经打算离开。Luke带上他的小姑娘，等到他牵好samantha的手和每个人做过告别，dekard shaw已经消失不见。他总是像个影子，自黑暗中来，也融入无边黑暗。  
Luke承认自己曾经想起过对方。Dekard不再是他的敌人，他们也没因此成为朋友。警官得以以不带任何仇视的视角，遗憾于他们未竟的赌局和不分胜负的交锋。  
他不会想到几个月后他还能看到dekard的脸。好极了，又是老无名氏的好主意。仿佛从他有了第一个突发奇想开始，所有人都认为他们两个能够顺利合作，并且觉得luke和dekard肯定能轻易克服阻止行动的最大因素——对彼此的厌恶。  
事实是他们不能。起码最开始他们认为自己不能。

-

Locke说服了luke接受一个新任务以及新搭档。但luke认为dekard是全世界特工中最不可能和他合作的人，即使他们都足够优秀。  
Dekard把luke从四楼炸下去的日子已经过去许久，对此他不再感到刻骨的愤怒。深刻的仇恨褪去了，余下的却远远不到友善，luke承认他们曾经有配合默契的可能，但dekard犯下的恶行已经发生——仅仅几个小时的相处让他有所改观，警长可以选择忘掉这一切，把往日仇怨在那个夜晚一笔勾销，只是放弃当绝对的对立面后，他们也做不成朋友。  
工作形势的大相径庭算是难以合作的原因之一。平心而论，Dekard会觉得luke太引人耳目，而luke认为对方的我行我素简直不可理喻。他们想法迥异，仿佛天生不对。  
风格的不合是可以后期弥补的，可曾经发生的事让他们根本没有像容忍其他的搭档一样忍耐对方的耐性。不把彼此立为攻击的优先级已经是他们目前能维持的最好关系。  
在CIA分部他们以相似的夸张语气和凶恶表情异口同声地表达了对对方的厌恶，然后又因为自己居然和对面的人反映默契用词一致而更加恼怒。Luke的气焰在烦人的家伙离开后平息下来，直到他又一次见到那神出鬼没的幽灵，在他妈的CIA总部。  
他们三个人纷纷把枪对准彼此的头，形成一个剑拔弩张的圆圈。美国人很快不再为Hattie是dekard的妹妹这件事感到意外，谁教shaw家人的行事风格都一样乖张，只在漠视规则的程度上的有些细微的差别。  
看着正对他脑门的枪口，hobbs忍无可忍地想：所以你们shaw家到底有没有——哪怕一个也好——正常人？  
不会开着坦克在高速公路上狂飙、一对一单挑的时候扔炸弹、被抓后锁喉文职人员的那种。  
照luke的说法，这地方实在太好找了。CIA总部的防范设施的脆弱程度堪比无名之地。一帮鬼知道哪个组织的武装士兵大摇大摆地冲进来搞破坏，仿佛中情局是自家后院。事态走向危险比老对头的突然出现还要令人不爽。炸弹爆炸产生的冲击力震飞了他们，尖锐的爆破声使人耳鸣。Luke下意识地去看dekard，发现对方也在第一时间回过头来看他。英美特工在视线相撞的短短一瞬内交换了想法，然后冲出去追击敌人。  
没人考虑这份默契从何而来，似乎只要他们短暂地放下对彼此的芥蒂就能通力合作。  
通缉令被挂在商场的巨幕广告牌上后，luke不得不就此和两个shaw家人绑定。就算在寻找俄罗斯科学家的路上他们也要不停呛声，一同开车前往英国特工的秘密基地时两人更是吵个不停，互相威胁要宰了对方不下十回。  
终于，当luke揪住dekard的领子而dekard用枪对准他小腹的时候hattie出言制止了这场闹剧，女特工一针见血：“如果你们根本不想扣扳机，为什么非要端着枪才能好好说话？”  
谁知道。Dekard开枪速度极快， hobbs彻底掏出枪之前的几秒时间够他把美国佬的脑袋打得碎烂。偏偏他只是握着武器直到形成两方对峙的局面，不得不让hobbs一同坐上他的迈凯轮逃跑。  
不能在街头杀人是个理由——可难道dekard shaw会在乎这个？打断对方的胳膊甩掉他也是个好选择。归根结底冲突只停留在口头的原因是没人起杀心，于是尽管磕磕绊绊，合作倒也顺利进行。  
当luke被重击后脑陷入昏迷，醒来后第一眼看到的居然是和几年前相似的场景。他们都被吊起来，dekard在他左侧，完全复刻了当年伦敦街头的二十米，不过持枪的人从domnic换成了brixton。  
绳索捆住luke的手臂，绷紧了肌肉也无法挣脱，只能摆动出轻微幅度。  
和当初一样他无能为力，不得不目睹brixton面无表情地瞄准。声嘶力竭的怒吼于事无补，绳子绞入皮肉的痛感和充血的麻木已经不再重要——子弹自顾自地冲破了头颅，这下没有留给狡猾罪犯假死的余地，而他相距虽远，却觉得温热的鲜血已经飞溅上面颊。  
枪响后他真的醒了，警长一时间搞不清楚状况，只记得死亡再次在触手可及的地方发生。那是梦境中的真实，他衣衫已被冷汗浸透，半梦半醒间满目鲜红血色，耳边一片慎人寂静，唯余枪声嗡鸣挥之不去，甚至盖过dekard shaw的冰冷嗓音。  
他看见英国人尚且鲜活而愤怒的面孔，略有恍惚地回怼：“我梦见你死了。”  
等他们一起在建筑倒塌扬起的漫天粉尘中逃出生天，针锋相对的感觉似乎再次回归，其中好像又有些不同。Dekard早就放弃执着于不合作，而luke也在内心深处承认——自己的厌恶已在不知何时消弭于无形。  
倘若时间退回到当年，警长宰了面前混蛋的心是真的。可既然他已经接受自己现在正和个曾经真想要他命的罪犯共进退，而dekard的恶意也只浮于表层——机场保安太好说服，想来英国人也没真的想让他被警察带走蹲监狱，大概只希望他误机被甩掉。那么对方锲而不舍地想踢他出局的行为也可在几声挖苦和幼稚的报复中抹消，luke还能在他们共同潜入的通道里抛却主观看法，欣赏一会儿dekard娴熟的格斗技巧，并在心中报以真诚的敬佩。  
他确信dekard会接住那件稍显简陋的冷兵器的，而英国人也的确那么做了。  
“我们应该合力，把brixton的战场变成我们的战场。”  
英美特工在草场中央谈论着他们的计划。即使是萨摩亚灼热刺人的日照也不能让dekard shaw放弃他的文明着装，常年居住在温带地区的人抬手擦去面部细小的汗珠，一如既往地皱眉表示反对：“你知道我宁可称呼它为‘根本没有计划’。”  
尽管如此他还是和luke一句句地接着彼此的话，把一个单薄的骨架完善、填满血肉。Luke看了一眼dekard，笑道：“放轻松。”  
“我他妈的很轻松，比你轻松。”  
“轻松到眯着眼睛看太阳？”  
“而你紧张到用宝贵的时间站在这里对我说些废话吗？”  
事实是他们都有一点紧张。亡命的危机不是没有遇到过，可惜等待总是令人感到难捱。因此luke不仅没有反驳对方，反而点点头：“可能我确实有话要说。”  
英国人偏头：“讲。”  
警长斟酌词句，一脸的煞有介事，说出来的话却根本无关紧要：“你看，从那时候起我一直很疑惑——brixton为什么会说他要杀了我然后嫁祸给你？”  
“你有意见？他恨我，而且嫁祸我又不是第一次，再来一次对他来说也没区别。反正不逃出来我们两个就都死了，谁杀谁能怎么样？”  
“因为——看看你的胳膊，再看看我的胳膊。你不可能杀得了我。Dekard shaw杀了luke hobbs，传出去人们会觉得我业务能力不精。”  
“你本来就业务能力不精。不过，”dekard叹了口气，“我们还是谁都别死比较好。”  
“顺便一提，在我们被你的幽灵战友电击多次之前，我真的梦到你死了。”  
“那你该珍惜这个梦。猜怎么着？你在现实生活中绝对不可能杀得了我，而我杀你比吃早餐都简单。做梦是你的唯一机会了。”  
“不，我根本不希望这种事在梦境或是现实中发生。即使那句话你是对jona说的，我还是觉得从你嘴里吐出‘信任’这个词可真是难得。我也信任你，当然。我们最好把brixton暴揍一顿，谁都别死，”美国人举起手臂做碰拳的姿势，“战前动员？”  
“你也没那么不可信。”  
Dekard把拳轻轻撞向对方的拳头。像在枪林弹雨中的对视，触感会令人感到安心。  
他们已经尽了最大努力，同伴的存在让人觉得自己能发挥出更大的力量。总是在生死攸关的时刻，搭档让你不再担心自己的后背也不必紧张同伴的安危。只有和势均力敌的人搭伙他们才会放松地认为彼此都能完成属于自己的那份工作。Luke不怕dekard赶不及登上货车，就像dekard也不会认为被吊在车外侧的luke没能力应付追兵。  
互相信任是一种奇特的联结，意味着一种对自己和对方能力的共同认可。紧要关头没有沟通的时间，他们只会大声应声好或是要求队友把一切交给自己，以简短地表述自己的支持。  
后来连语言都不那么必要，一个眼神就可解决一切。  
在飞溅的水幕下战斗一番，英美特工身上都沾满了泥泞和血污。Hattie面如金纸，冷汗浸湿了衣服，额头渗出的血丝早已凝固在脸上。经历过这样一场战争和一天一夜不眠不休的准备，所有人都筋疲力尽，Hattie把luke和dekard之间的距离拉近，疲惫地劝他们不要吵架，事实上他们两个现在也没了吵架的精力和想法。  
淤青遍布全身，三个人顺着陡峭的岩壁走回海岛，一路上接着彼此的话头，不顾忌扯痛肌肉地放声大笑。警官和罪犯并排走，两人都放弃戒备地把自己的胳膊搭上对方的肩膀，摇摇晃晃地撑起彼此几近虚脱的身体。灼热的阳光蒸干身上冰冷的水渍，似乎也抹消了最后的隔阂，生死一线把他们拉得那么近，劳累让他们没有多余的精力再去口是心非。  
回到萨摩亚人民的聚集地，ETEON士兵已经被海岛居民控制起来，手拿锤斧棍棒的人们嘶声呐喊，展现他们无尽的勇气与不可抵抗的团结力量。  
他们都很想找个地方彻底地歇一会，什么都不想。  
不过luke问了个很有建设性的问题：“你们饿了吗？”

-

一切尘埃落定后，饥饿感开始变得清晰。  
当你的家人和世界都命悬一线，没人有空再去费心考虑吃饭问题。Brixton闯进CIA总部引发了连锁反应，他们几个用接下来的时间东奔西跑，丝毫不敢浪费那宝贵的七十二小时。途中勉强吃了顿飞机餐、喝烈酒让自己冷静、在luke的家乡随便塞点什么进嘴里果腹已经是全部。用挨打的方式打完一场架后，那些东西早就代谢了个干净。  
警官盛情难取，再加上其实所有人都饿得不得了，暂且在萨摩亚修养生息并吃顿晚饭让两个英国特工放缓了离开的脚步。  
Hattie刚刚从高热中恢复，仍然头重脚轻，于是留在房间里休息。Dekard和luke以及luke的兄弟们去厨房里帮忙。在家人面前他们两个都收敛了一些，互相嘲讽的频率大大降低，只是为了证明自己刀工更好而切了超出食量的肉，导致原本计划中的家常菜最后演变成了众人聚餐。  
他们坐在夜色下，抬头看深蓝夜幕上点缀的繁星。热带地区的夜晚不令人感到像白日一样燥热到无法呼吸，夜风安静而舒适。篝火映照着hattie玫瑰色的脸庞，dekard为妹妹翻转烤架上的肉块，偶尔和坐在他旁边的大块头美国人聊上几句。  
有几个人在走过来时和他们攀谈，气氛非常轻松。英国人已经凭借着军事素养和脾性赢得了直白的喜爱，甚至能和jona勾肩搭背仿若多年老友。  
Shaw在不经意间融入了这个大家庭。氛围比当初在无名之地的天台聚餐惬意得多，但luke知道：这一切当然都是暂时的。他们得等到有下次任务的时候才会再见，也有可能根本没有下一次共同出行，就像众多做好约定后分道扬镳的高中学生一样，没意识到友谊最深厚的时刻就是他们人生交集的最后，而你期盼的重逢永远不会再发生。  
Luke不希望这样，尽管当时他不清楚自己为什么要拉近距离——当世界再度面临毁灭，肯定还会有人要求他们必须合作。他的多此一举有什么必要？  
他只是随着直觉行事，在心里给自己找个堪称扯淡的理由。一切就那么自然地发展。  
“我总觉得该留个你的电话号码？”  
英国人有些不解：“为什么？”  
“方便下次我提前知道CIA门后是你然后转身就走。”  
出乎意料地dekard同意了。他先输入luke的号码，当着对方的面把标注改成“萨摩亚女浩克”，然后他们才想起被dekard顺手丢出窗外的luke的手机，并为此又吵了几句。luke说自己能记住dekard的手机号，dekard讽刺他甚至记不住自己得罪过谁（他还没忘记brixton的飞机上传出来的神秘威胁），话题最后仍旧以他们对对方进行人生攻击告终。  
结果留电话号码没在这方面上起作用。下一次他们又在CIA会议室里看见了对方，而且没人真的转身就走，就连吵架都吵得不再那么气势汹汹。  
在那次拯救了世界并同时和各自的家人和解的特别行动后，他们逐渐抛弃成见，意识到了彼此之间的默契。同样高超的技巧和丰富的经验让他们在合作的时候省下了很多时间，和聪明的同行搭伙起码避免了词不达意。  
尽管luke和dekard永远不会承认自己居然认可对方的水平。  
第三次搭伙他们发展出了一种奇特的工作形势：分别去完成自己最擅长的，共同解决他们都富有经验的那些。譬如dekard是负责伪装的那个、他们一起去揍人、暴力审讯的部分交给luke。  
“看我审问会把你这种大象宝宝吓到睡不着觉，每天晚上做重复的噩梦，所以还是算了吧，政府不建议未成年人看限制级影片。”  
他这么说，尽管luke在心里认为英国人只是觉得那么夸张地动手有失风度。Shaw重点提及luke无法遮掩的存在感：“你根本没法当间谍。你的体型只有两种选择：健身教练或者保镖。”  
luke就宣称dekard一颗危险分子的心昭然若揭：“你闻起来一股罪犯味，”美国人加重咬字，“所有，我是说全部生活在地下世界的混蛋，都能感觉到你是他们的同类。你只会打草惊蛇把他们都吓跑。”  
“闻起来一股婴儿奶粉味的人可没资格这么说，劝你早餐少吃点生鸡蛋以防被寄生虫感染脑子。”  
“别狡辩了，就算你穿得再怎么西装革履，华尔街的金融从业者只会觉得你是所有银行家里唯一的金融诈骗犯。”  
“哦是吗？你怎么不看看自己的德行？如果你拿着皮包出现在华尔街，没人会觉得你是个商人。人们只会以为你来这里是为了推销自己开的安保公司。”  
他们用仅有的一点任务间隙中的空闲时间来做些看起来相当无聊的事情——和自己的搭档拌嘴。总是在收拾物品或制定计划的时候呛上几句，然后那些玩笑话又会终止于一个挑眉或微笑。  
抓捕罪犯是个体力活，需要同时出动两个顶尖特工的行动更是如此。共进晚餐似乎顺理成章。Domnic和他的团队是从什么时候开始决定每次搏命结束后都以聚餐庆祝的？luke不知道，不过他认为那件事的敲定一定很轻易：有人提出吃个饭，然后所有人都觉得这是个好主意而欣然同意，传统沿袭至今。而说起他们：既然他和dekard都已经在萨摩亚那么做了，继续这种行为有什么不对？  
他们一同走进距离最近的餐馆，已经没有体力去挑剔味道。Dekard点了牛排和蔬菜沙拉，luke选择吃奶酪汉堡。街边小店里什么都卖，吃起来也不算太差。  
即使是饿极了，英国人也吃得克制。Luke嘲笑他像喝牛奶的猫，dekard讽刺luke的食量和气质：“就算你的字典里根本没有‘形象’这两个字，也别把所有人都想象成像你一样狼吞虎咽的大胃王。”  
事实上hobbs也清楚没有哪只猫喝牛奶时会让人想起猛兽撕开猎物的喉咙啜饮温热的鲜血的样子，就像没有哪个正常人吃饭会吃出个手榴弹拉环（老无名氏把shaw的这个举动告诉luke后他对此印象深刻）。他没那么讨厌英国人的口音和餐桌礼仪，但是例行公事地互相挑刺已经成了他们之间相处的传统。  
工作需要，英国人既可为了任务不去管自己的食物，也能像个上流社会的商人一样熟练地顺着纹理切开牛排。他将多种身份切换自如，时而彬彬有礼，时而目中无人。他做得非常专注，浓密的睫毛在脸上打出一片小小的阴影。shaw全身都裹在剪裁得体的黑西装下，那双杀人的手慢条斯理地处理食物，倒像他打架时一样优雅。  
吃完饭他们抢着结账，只是为了一个非常奇特的理由：证明自己比对方有钱。  
有些事情一旦有了一个开头，进行接下来的部分就会容易很多。譬如下一次、下下次的合作和每次合作结束后的晚饭时间。渐渐地也不再局限于路边随处可见的汉堡店，他们开始找些风格不同的地方，去吃日料、中餐、dekard推荐的高级餐厅（以此来显示他更有品位和阅历）甚至街边的披萨推车。  
冷场几乎不可能发生，他们聊了很多，意外发现他们其实有不少共同爱好，可惜品味大相径庭。Dekard喜欢跑车，对时速和外表很看重，luke则觉得那华而不实，他宁可自己的车不那么光鲜亮丽也要保证它压倒性的冲击力，所以重型卡车是个好选择。他们都看拳击比赛但支持的却是不同的选手，都听爵士乐但总是选不同的歌来放。对bruce lee和queen的喜爱到是如出一辙，不过共同的爱好并不能阻止他们互相攻讦。  
任何他们之间的话题最后都会（也只可能）转变成人身攻击。Bruce lee不会有问题，queen不会有问题，我们有共同语言但是你却这么令人感到讨厌，合情推理可得绝对是你的脑子有问题。他们的聊天内容大多数都是毫无意义的废话和堆砌满各种词汇的夸张形容，抛出的英式冷幽默和美国笑话简直够编一本讽刺小说。  
从前争吵时他们恨对方恨得咬牙切齿，真能吵出怒火甚至杀心，如今他们笑骂个遍，说到底还是笑的成分多些。没人觉得使劲浑身解数以期刺激到对方有什么不对——出于一种难以解释的不可抗力，他们每次凑到一起都会不约而同地变得幼稚，并且执着在异于常人的方面。这种行为不能真正激怒他们中的任何一个。先生气的那个输了，先笑的也一样，最重要的是两人都认为自己必将是那个赢家，而且乐此不疲。  
同理，当你打了第一个赌，那么第一百个总有一天会到来。  
一切的开始是一场跟踪任务，为了任务对象，luke和dekard不得不看场棒球比赛。赛事因为他们两人对棒球都没兴趣而变得无聊，一个半小时的时间里luke讲了数不清的黄色笑话而dekard用尽他能想到的所有方式鄙视对方的脑容量。他们几乎在观众席上大打出手，好在其他观众和任务对象都对比赛太投入，没发现两位开始觉得小心隐匿不如殴打自己队友重要的特工。  
最后他们决定靠打赌打发时间，即使他们之中没人懂哪怕一点棒球。显然dekard要更幸运，他是赢的那个，为此luke不得不在路边摊吃一块加了三份辣椒的披萨——作为赌注，天知道他本来是想看那个英国人被辣到会有什么反应来着。  
最开始在无名之地赌的是五十元，而后逐渐加码，直到他们开始认为以此整蛊你的拍档是个不错的主意。Dekard在挑衣服这方面品味很好，因此他有能力精准地挑出最丑的那些，并要求luke把它们穿上。为了创造赌约luke开始邀请dekard去看拳击比赛，他们会这么解释：因为确实非常有趣，而且和对方一起看拳击也没那么讨厌。最主要的是：尽管为了避免玩笑开的太过他们不能让对方穿苏格兰小短裙，但是看你的队友戴粉红色贝雷帽实在是个很大的诱惑。这可比看比赛刺激多了。  
“啊好，终于让我逮到你了。你觉得它怎么样？”  
Luke指的是一件黑底白纹的运动服。今天他们刚刚见面他就被dekard损得体无完肤，直言：“看你穿这身衣服不仅伤害我的眼睛而且损害我的审美。这真的不是设计师的错，因为那家伙也不会想到这件衣服穿在你身上会产生这种毁灭性的负面效果。我为他感到悲哀。”说罢对方还挤挤眼睛，好像真的眼睛很痛一样。  
Dekard也没想到——他们的任务对象看起来态度强硬实则胆小如鼠，luke的拳头还没举起来就把一切都竹筒倒豆子一样说了个干净。不仅掏光了组织的老底还害得dekard失去他明天的外套自主选择权，导致他不得不在美国佬得意洋洋的目光中穿上几个小时前被他自己狠狠批评过的衣服。  
结果第二天他所在的酒吧外围被警察围得水泄不通，那些持枪的蠢货大喊luke给他起的白痴外号，把他带去警局拍照留念——而他穿着一身丑爆了的运动外衣。没有比这更糟糕的事情。  
“你完全是个混蛋。”  
美国人在电话另一端哈哈大笑：“很遗憾我不能亲眼看到。”  
一个月后luke收到了一个奇怪的包裹，出于警惕他以国防级别的小心翼翼把它当作炸弹拆了，然后发现里面只是包着塑料海绵的早餐麦片。英国人的报复方式别具一格，他的确为此浪费了一个上午。  
“你他妈的非得用炸弹包裹寄麦片吗？还是说你除了做炸弹就没别的爱好，吃个早餐都要搞得危机四伏？”  
“我也非常疑惑你为什么要用那么大的脑壳装你花生仁大小的脑子。吃点谷物有助于补充营养，鉴于你看起来真的小脑发育不良。”  
最后麦片都交给samantha来解决。  
“味道非常好。”小姑娘说道，接着话锋一转，“爸，你最近有恋爱对象了吗？”  
Luke花很长时间跟她解释送麦片和看球赛的都只是他的朋友。不怪samantha多想，luke虽然很容易和人搞好关系，但现实生活中并没有太过亲密的朋友。他会对飞机上的老人笑得灿烂，记住餐馆服务生的名字，圣诞节给邻居送小礼物，但不会像现在这样——固定频率地和某人见面。能够接近他任务以外的日常生活的本来只有samantha，不知不觉间就又多了个暴脾气的英国特工。  
“主要是为了工作。”他对samantha说。  
Sam只是耸耸肩：“我想见见你的朋友。你最近总和他出去不是吗？我都不认识Locke——”  
“——相信我亲爱的，如果你认识locke，你会立刻开始后悔自己认识过他的。他开口之后你只会被他烦死。”  
“那我可以认识dekard叔叔吗？我知道他就是和你一起被通缉的那位，他看起来还挺友善的。”  
不，友善是这世界上和dekard shaw最没关系的词汇之一。Luke试图说服dekard答应和他以及samantha一起出去看电影，对方和他扯皮了半个小时后终于在luke提及samantha亲手制作了邀请卡片时心软同意了，luke没什么太担心的，他知道dekard在孩子面前非常有底线，他只有一个要求：“拜托你开一辆普通点的车来。”  
几天后luke等着samantha，而dekard开着一辆普通的跑车停在小学门口，用眼神示意他：这的确是他能找到的最便宜的一辆。英国人穿着黑色的长风衣和烟灰色高领毛衣，斜倚着他同样漆黑的轿车，过强的阳光和冷淡的深色服装衬得他面色苍白，只眼下有些青黑，仿佛是没休息好。  
“为什么你总是穿得像伦敦的雾霾一样？”  
Dekard瞥了一眼他的皮夹克：“需要我提醒你美国的空气污染指数又上升了而伦敦雾霾是几十年前的吗？为什么你总是穿得没有丝毫品味，好像只是随便抓了件衣服往身上套就敢出门？”  
Luke上下打量他，西装和各式各样的风衣就像一层皮毛，把dekard充满爆发力的矫健身躯包裹在其中，只露出他一张平静的面孔和微微暴起青筋的双手。收腰毛衣勾勒出他脊背和腰身的线条，风衣又遮挡住一部分，不过这都不能挡住一个东西——他腰间的枪套。  
Luke毫不怀疑dekard口袋里有不止一个炸弹。  
“接我女儿放学需要把自己武装得像一个行走的军火库吗？”  
“军火库能救你的命，但你身上穿的夹克可不行。你最好现在就开始祈祷自己的肌肉在有人用步枪扫射你的时候能立刻变成铁板一块，不然你就等着成为一地碎末吧。”  
“如果你不把自己打扮得这么引人注目，这句话勉强有些可信度。现在谁最显眼，我还是一个开黑色跑车、在初秋穿一身黑风衣的人？你生怕别人注意不到自己有多与众不同吗？”  
“我显眼？你每天早上起床的时候难道不会注意到镜中硕大的脑袋？”dekard用手指比划出一个空隙，“这是正常人的体型，然后这个，”他夸张地把空隙放大，“是你的体型。对普通人来说，你就像复活岛的巨石像，你的脑袋就是巨石像裸露在外的部分。相信我，你在人群中的时候不会再有人的目光被其他人吸引，因为你其丑无比的脸根本无法忽视。”  
“那你怎么不看看自己的腿，自由的小精灵多比？”  
好在他们懂控制。毕竟不能让一个小姑娘看见她的父亲和父亲的搭档出于不明原因在校门口大打出手。Samantha快乐地跑出来的时候他们已经恢复了冷静，温和地一同迎接她。九岁的女孩像模像样地向父亲的朋友介绍自己，dekard听着叽叽喳喳的孩子话，颇有耐心地不去打断。  
在luke震惊的目光中，他露出了一个发自内心的浅笑。  
Luke记得dekard的眼睛，栗色的瞳仁，外围一圈橄榄绿。很多时候它们被英国人眉骨的阴影遮挡，或是在档案照片上带着特有的失真。他没想到那双眼睛中并不显眼的绿色在阳光的映照下会显露出一种温暖的光辉。他没预料到dekard shaw的微笑。  
尽管他已经看过dekard对hattie的温柔，英国特工难得不带攻击性的笑面还是对他有很大冲击。  
而他惊讶的模样导致dekard在samantha看不到的地方打了他一拳。  
“说实话我真的没想到你还有这样的一面。”在电影院买可乐的时候luke小声说。  
“敢多说一句话你就死定了。”  
迪士尼动画不是luke很喜欢的类型，用高超3d技术制作出的几可乱真的草原和动物对他目光的吸引力没那么强。他仍旧认真地看，偶尔和samantah小声而简短地讨论几句。Luke分心注意到Dekard shaw在开场五分钟的时候就睡着了。电影院的充足冷气没能使过于疲惫的特工保持清醒，英国人双手抱肩，睡颜像大理石雕塑一样安稳。  
警官把注意力从拍档的浅眠中拉回来，心不在焉地关注电影屏幕。剧情进展到男孩mowgli面临被迫离开森林的命运，而他的导师，一头名叫bagheera的黑豹将要送他回到人类的聚集地。电影中的豹子毛色油亮，稳健而无声无息的步伐带动黑色皮毛上的阴影起伏，它跃上干枯死去的树木，腰身和利爪都紧绷，肌肉有规律地舒张。  
劝说mowgli离开森林时，那碧绿的眼睛中闪烁着温柔又无奈的光辉。  
他又想起dekard shaw的眼睛。  
Luke再度扭头去看dekard，对方还在睡着，没有转醒的迹象，胸膛在呼吸下起伏，眉毛微微拧着。他在睡梦中也戒备，luke毫不怀疑一点风吹草动都能使他立即睁开那双眼睛，说不定还会在直觉驱使下做些反射性的躲避动作。一个想法突兀地从luke脑中跳出来，他莫名其妙地觉得：这性格恶劣、凶狠的、倨傲的、危险却又异常迷人的英国人——  
简直就像一头黑豹。  
而且最疯狂的是他开始联想起盘踞在自己臂膀上的那头。  
操，有个声音在他脑子里说，你完全疯了。但他不受控制地想到更多，包括回忆起图腾上的豹子与bagheera不同的凶神恶煞和它隐约露出的獠牙。他看向自己的手臂，似乎看到青色火焰跃动燃烧，一头豹子安稳地待在他的皮肤上，而另一头凶兽正在他身侧小憩。  
不，一定有哪儿搞错了。这段日子里他们见面太多，但那都不是问题。那些行为都有一个可解释的理由。这中间一定出了什么纰漏，导致他坐在电影院里突发奇想地感到自己爱上队友。  
出于工作需要他们得搭伙，一起吃饭是因为他们都饿了，球赛更好解释：hobbs急需赢得赌约，通过让dekard穿他口中丑爆了的运动服的方式报粉红色贝雷帽之仇。但是很多任务不需要拍档也能解决，起码最近世界没经历什么真的需要他们同时出动并全力以赴的危机。而照常来讲他不会把任务和日常生活拉得太近，即使domnic是他的朋友，不需要工作的时候他也经常当作世界上没有这么个姓toretto的人。  
Luke很清楚一件事：只要dekard shaw想做，他可以变得非常有魅力。白西装配黑领结地站在吊灯下，没人会不被他吸引。丰富的知识使他风趣、幽默又不显得自视甚高，一个永远不会带来冷场的绅士再加上拿捏得恰到好处的神秘感——足以引发一场保质期很短的爱恋。  
但他也一样被精心雕琢出的温情脉脉的假象所迷惑吗？不，他已经看过对方的真面目。人们会为野生动物预备进攻的样子沉迷，因为他们从中感到的危险是可控的，他们欣赏野性并认为这不会伤及自身。但少有人会喜欢猎手开膛破肚撕扯血肉的模样，那太残暴血腥。倘若他们共同经历的任务中的那位端庄的女士清楚面前人真正的目的是砸碎一个客人的膝盖，她绝不会再微笑着对dekard举起手中的香槟。  
Dekard shaw是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他们第一次见面的时候luke就对这一点有了非常清晰的认知。后来放下芥蒂，警长又见过了罪犯的温柔。一片丛生的杂草中，英国人握住妹妹的手，一遍遍地重复着：没结束，一切都没结束。Luke通过dekard的执拗想起了年轻的jona和他自己。二十几岁的他们还在亲生父亲手下工作，有时jona会从未修理完全的车底盘下钻出来，迷茫地叹气。Luke每次都走过去，告诉他一切都好，然后给自己的兄弟一个带着机油味的拥抱。  
实际上他们安慰人的逻辑基本不成立：因为我是你哥所以什么都没有问题。哪怕二十几年前的luke隐约感到危机到来并准备着反抗，哪怕二十几年后的dekard根本不确定自己是否能赢ETEON，他们都会说别放弃——你还有我。  
恶棍遮盖了他的本质，但他不需要在luke面前装作魅力四射，因而展露给警长的就是食肉动物的全貌。Luke自认自己足够了解dekard shaw。了解他刻到骨子里的优雅、他的坏脾气与刻薄、他绅士外表下的挑剔、他游刃有余背后的疲倦、他幼稚的那一面。他的本相。  
而那本相令人怦然心动。  
警长已经见到他最差和最好的那部分。电影过去半场，够他回顾与dekard shaw相遇的始末。所以他何必寻找理由和dekard定期见面？一切总得有个答案，更深层，更本质。  
因为我想见他，luke想。  
真相有时会很简单。  
意外就是如此发生，你以为它突如其来，实际上在很久之前改变就已经潜移默化地渗透。在摧毁一切的爆燃轰鸣前，粉尘早已遍布在每个角落。连luke自己都没意识到他们一起的回忆居然有那么多。而引爆理智往往只需要一颗小小的火星，譬如一个温柔得过分的笑。  
美国人再度冷静下来。Dekard shaw还在睡着，他集中精力，试图从震耳欲聋的音响声中分辨出对方平稳的吐息。终于在距电影结束还有半小时的时候dekard醒了，他活动筋骨，衣料发出摩擦椅背的声音，似是为了掩盖自己完全睡过去的事实，罪犯拿起杯子猛吸了一口可乐。  
“睡美人终于破除诅咒了？”  
Dekard强行转移重点：“你今年小学刚毕业吗？还买这种甜到令人发指的碳酸饮料？”  
“每天有固定下午茶时间的英国人没资格说我吧。”  
“喝下午茶是英国习俗。”  
“那喝可乐就是从二战开始的世界习俗。”  
Luke故意喝了一口他杯子里的可乐，几乎空了的纸杯发出很大的咕噜声，引起了samantha的注意：“爸爸，dec叔叔，嘘——”  
于是两个中年人识相地选择了闭嘴。  
电影结束后他们都收到了新任务的信息——一种名叫“风沙”的新病毒正在黑市天价售卖，luke不得不暂时终止他短暂的假期。  
看到新病毒能从外到内融化人体的功效，dekard面色古怪：“早晚有一天他们会发明一种病毒，能使人融化上半身。”  
“然后立刻出现一种互补的品种，能融化下半身。明天几点见面？”  
“我订了早上七点的机票。机场见。话说回来，我们最近的合作是不是——太多了？因为你没有我的帮助不行，大块头？”  
“因为你是我的跟班。”  
luke挤挤眼睛，换来英国人的一个稍纵即逝的笑容：“肯定有种病毒能融化人的脑子，毫无疑问你已经中招了。”他拍拍luke的肩膀，“好好陪你女儿度过一个亲子之夜吧。”  
晚上Samantha不肯睡觉，缠着luke询问他的感情问题。她知道dekard是hattie的哥哥，但是不知道hattie的具体名字，只称呼她为“很漂亮的女特工”：“所以你和她还有联系吗？”，女孩紧接着又露出失望的眼神，“我看没有。你根本没在追她。”  
Luke决定遵从自己的内心。  
“事实上，我在追她哥。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我知道你是个怎样的混蛋，然而我爱你。

-

“你老实些了吗？”  
狱警在押送dekard转移牢房的时候试着与他搭话。荷枪实弹的警卫围绕在他们四周，以防带着镣铐的那位有所异动。  
罪犯漫不经心地回答：“所有人都能看到是他先攻击我。”  
“老天啊，他有精神问题而你没有。你不一定非得打断室友的鼻梁，对吧？”  
不仅如此，他还折断前来挑衅的人的胳膊。  
那是半年前的事情了，有人打算给新人一个下马威——监狱里约定俗成的规则如此，这里关押的都是穷凶极恶的犯人，一切留在外界的势力在监狱内都将被推倒，重新洗牌。如果你不能在武力或任意方面上胜出，那么没人会在乎你是否曾是个毒枭、军火商、黑手党老大，他们习惯用暴力重新建立秩序。斗殴事件屡禁不止。  
一段时间的单独监禁后他也被允许离开那件水泥小屋子，得以参与囚犯们的集体活动。一次失败好像败坏了dekard shaw的所有威望，让人们产生他不复当初凶恶的错觉，总有自不量力的人试图用打败他来证明自己。  
监狱里的罪犯挑起争端，看热闹的囚徒围在一起高声呼叫血腥，所有人都以为新来的小个子会输，结果在狱警持枪赶来驱散开挤在四周的犯人之前时候，他已经结束了一切。  
罪犯站在离伤患几步远的地方，好整以暇地按照要求双手抱头，仿佛一派无害，徒留手肘翻折向背后的人伏地惨嚎。  
Dekard shaw不是个很老实的囚犯。  
他从不热衷于找麻烦，但他没大度到放过送上门来的仇家。他总要应对那些蠢蠢欲动的人，暴力行径不过是其中最方便的一种。偶尔他想起把他送进监狱的警官的嘲讽，觉得分外可笑，他不是hannbal博士那种级别的危险分子，也没有无故攻击的癖好，hobbs想把他一直关押在监狱最深处实在异想天开。  
他兴致缺缺地伪装无害，披一层轻易就能揭开的假面，从没想过真正小心地掩饰恶意，仅仅是状似认真地藏起獠牙。在一个不自量力的小头目暂时终结他的伪装之前，仍旧有很多人肯把他当作麻木的普通囚犯一样从最底层放出来呼吸浅层的空气。  
decard一言不发地走到自己的新囚室内，无声地表达疑惑：这里离地表太近了，不像一个刚从禁闭室离开的人应有的待遇。即使是由那些什么都不懂的人做出的决定，未免也太过放松，反倒显得像个阴谋。  
“有个人给了我们一个建议。把你和一个马上会转过来的刺头放在一起，这样能一次性解决两个麻烦——不用担心，你们认识，而且绝对彼此仇视。现在你可以好好享受新住所了，不过注意，你只有一天的时间，他马上就要搬过来了。”  
罪犯冷笑一声。  
“我的仇人可比你想象中多。”  
会是谁？他用狱警所说的那一天中的部分时间来思考这个问题。他确信自己真的四处结仇，如果把他所有的仇家聚集起来，一间小小的囚室可摆不下那些疯子。难道Domnic toretto也坐牢了？  
然后他等来了luke hobbs。  
Dekard曾觉得这位警长无关紧要，domnic才是他最想针对的人。他想在开始解决luke，可惜对方的生命力太过顽强。他恼怒于luke hobbs把他送进监狱而且不加掩饰地幸灾乐祸的行径，不过也仅此而已，hobbs警长倒可能会因为dekard把他从四楼炸下去而仇视他。  
归根结底，Luke非常讨厌，正常情况下dekard不想见到他，不过他也懒得像狱警期望的那样针对hobbs。  
问题在于，他实在是太无聊了。  
十几个月的监禁并未抹去一点罪犯骨子里的傲慢，即使是地下三十八英尺中腐朽绝望的空气也不能让一个恶棍学会遵守规则。监狱生活令dekard shaw 感到单调至极，他诈死多年后突然浮出水面，并且以一种毫不掩饰的方式向有心人宣告自己还活着，图一时意气导致的影响过大，暂时躲在监狱可以省下不少随之而来的麻烦。  
只是他实在高估了自己的耐性。有能力要他命的人在等他出去，监狱里的新旧仇家只能勉强丰富他的平淡日常。不得不循规蹈矩的日子使dekard变得更加乐于挑衅。Luke hobbs的到来让他在无趣的监狱生活中找到了一点久违的乐子，大块头探长的情绪太容易挑拨，激怒对方实在有趣，可惜他们还没能够真正的打一架——老无名氏动作太快。  
“怎么样，新鲜空气感觉如何？”  
送走了大力神，老人和他单独谈话。看到他的那一瞬间dekard就猜到正是对方把他和luke的牢房安排在一起，方便一口气见到想要找的两个人。接下来的合作谈得很顺利，无名氏先生提出的价码很好（事实上对方的筹码不多。他靠自己也能越狱），重要的是老人认定他绝对不会拒绝这个给兄弟报仇的机会。猜得很对。  
“很不错，不过你没多少要求可提。”  
“我的要求不多。你得和一些人合作，domnic toretto的同伴——”  
“——我没问题，你还是先考虑他们同不同意吧。”  
“以及luke hobbs。”无名氏先生补充道。  
Dekard换衣服的动作一顿。  
和hobbs拌嘴不会造成困扰，但是和hobbs合作真的惹恼他了。  
那蠢材只会砸来砸去地干扰行动。他推开门时心有愤愤，勉强说服自己和对方共处一室而不想到要炸了这个秘密基地。然后在看到luke同样气愤的样子时感到了心理平衡。讥讽警官会让他感觉好一点，虽说他的愤怒也完全由这位警官引起。  
假死的计划早就准备好了，他还在想怎么才能够脱身。好在domnic破坏了车阵，让他得以顺理成章地送命。中弹不好受，防弹衣只能缓解一部分的冲力。queenie在救护车里和他说话的时候dekard的肩膀依旧隐隐作痛。  
“你得找个人和你一起去。”  
“好的妈妈，我有人选。”  
Dekard有很多朋友，遍布世界各地。他朋友的数量取决于他有多少敌人。显然他的敌人也遍布世界各地。一段短暂的合作关系只需要暂时性的利益一致化，他和那些临时找来的帮手互相提防，权衡利弊，倒也做得干净利落。  
利益关系的单纯性省去了dekard担心队友背叛的麻烦。他已经不再想要有能够互相信任的朋友。想起历史可能的重演着实令人厌烦。  
但是问题在于，利益伙伴太不可靠，而且有一部分堪称愚蠢，一旦事情出现纰漏就把蠢相暴露无遗。去攻击cipher时他不能带着随时会出卖自己的“朋友”。那种人在反水的时候可不会有脑细胞想到之后会招致shaw家的报复或被cipher抛弃的事情。  
那个天杀的绑架ramsey的恐怖分子害他吃了大亏。decard躺在废墟里，推不开堆在他身上的混凝土板，满脑子只觉得荒谬。dekard不得不承认，有的人不仅开着无人机打不中跑车，而且只擅长于在功亏一篑前抛弃同伙——不管他还有什么筹码以及他们可能的后续合作。  
他需要找人互相利用，也乐于让对方看清自己的价值，大部分结束合作的时候他们双方都会满意。但你就是不能和蠢人讲道理，因为无知导致他们无所畏惧。和他一起，那么来日方长，domnic和天眼不急于一时。一帮蠢货准备逃跑，唯一记得的就是对着他这位临时合作伙伴来一颗炮弹，结果那东西甚至没烧着domnic的头发。此事起码让他清楚地意识到了一点：不是所有的军火商和恐怖分子都他妈的有脑子。天知道他怎么能把生意做这么大。  
他想到那位警长。警官可以趁他被压在钢板下的时候给他来一枪——但得不偿失，不仅有可能杀不了他，还会正式宣告合作破裂，失去追踪domnic的机会。大力士比他外表给人的第一印象要更精明。  
找luke来搭伙是否成立？毫无疑问他们互相讨厌，并且对方是个只知道使用蛮力的原始人。Dekard不喜欢和人合伙，但是迫不得已的时候，他只能尽可能地选择有能力的合作伙伴让自己少费些心思和对方解释——为什么我们合作会使利益最大化而你趁机过河拆桥不会是个好选择。一个大块头警察最起码会比那些黑人军火商聪明一点。  
但出于一种实在不想和对方共事的心情，dekard立刻把luke的脸从自己的人选表格内清了出去。他承认，排除掉那些他们相互讨厌的因素，忘记他们看不惯对方的行事作风这件事，luke会是个好搭档。就像他说的“如果我们提早相遇”，假设成立的话，也许他们能够试着容忍对方。可惜他们已经互相攻击过了，再思考这些没有意义。他得找一个守口如瓶的搭档，一个有过硬的技术的聪明人——  
“你弟弟和你一起去。”  
不，还是算了吧，别是owen。  
他立刻想象到接下来会发生的事情：owen看上了cipher的飞机和人手。他的弟弟会选择在事后搞定这一切：欺骗政府，逃离监视，而且一定会抢走那架幽灵飞机。但dekard已经不想再管owen搞出来的烂摊子了。  
然后他不得不答应妈妈的要求，为了终止她虚假的悲伤。  
后来阴差阳错地他真的有了一个拍档，他们一起被通缉、闯入ETEON的老巢、在海岛上展开一场大战、用几个月的时间进行了不知道多少场任务——直到此时此刻他们在巴西街头被人追杀。  
都说世事难料。

-

一切事故都起源于一个ETEON高层的觉醒。显然他开始认为，为ETEON效力净化人类纯属异想天开，不如直接卖了病毒赚上一笔实惠。他拒绝把研发出的武器交给本部，带着一批自己制造出的机器士兵出走，手握足以灭绝人类的病毒等待买家。这时完全由ETEON一手制造出的通缉信息起了大作用，他们不需要乔装打扮，只消露脸就能打消怀疑——谁教他们穷凶极恶到炸了CIA总部。病毒的所在守备森严而且地点未知，所以他们假扮买家，等待对方的动作，据此推测出真正的存放地点——然后偷走它。  
截止至酒店大厅内的炸弹引爆前，计划顺利进行。  
“所以我到底为什么要和你一起被追杀？”  
“我以为我们一同逃跑的次数已经够多了？”  
Dekard拖着luke的手臂，把他狠狠地拉过去躲过一波步枪子弹：“不像这样在露天商场里，还要他妈的顾及没撤离的小贩——趴下，难道你想被打成筛子？”  
这是他不能扔个手榴弹结束一切的原因：杀手不会在乎发疯似的扫射伤及无辜，但dekard不希望他扔出去的炸弹意外炸死两三个平民。  
他们都负伤了，有人用枪托狠狠砸了dekard的小腿，导致他现在只能跑得一瘸一拐。Luke的颧骨有些肿胀，米黄色西装上沾染了一大片血迹。为了使他在名流中显得不那么格格不入而精心挑选出的浅色西装在夜色下简直就是个活靶子，也衬得血色更浓。英国人喘了口气，感到肺里像在燃着火，他盯着那块刺目的血迹：“你中弹了？”  
Luke探头点射几下阻断追兵，上气不接下气地回答：“不是我的血。”  
他们互相搀扶着狂奔，Dekard反手揪住luke的西装领子，在撞倒一个小贩的衣架时把那过于显眼的外套扒下来，又随手从散落一地的衣物中拿了几件。他的动作几乎没耽搁时间。  
英国人头也没回：“现在还有哪个不怕死的人没跑吗？”  
“都撤走了。”  
他们对视一眼，极快地对彼此点了一下头。Dekard把早已准备好的炸弹丢出去，luke则拉回他防止冲击波伤及自身。他们把换下的衣服盖在两具死尸身上，趁着身后人缓和的时机逃跑，三十秒后dekard按下按钮又引爆了早已铺设好的炸弹——对继续爆破的防备和等待以及两具披着他们外套的尸体至少能拖延几分钟。  
有luke的搭手，腿部受伤没影响他们的速度，默契在此时展现出真正的用途：能为彼此节省下致命的时间，哪怕只有几秒。  
穿越一个街道，两人身上已经换好了顺来的深色风衣和足以遮住半张脸的宽檐帽子，尽力平缓下急躁的呼吸，一同从后门走进一家距离最近的酒吧。  
陈旧铁门开合的摩擦声刺耳打破了酒吧内的寂静。Dekard注意到几道不怀好意的目光瞬间追随过来，他脑内的警钟陡然敲响。窥视感挥之不去，英国人已经下意识地绷紧脊背，脑内飞速闪过几个想法。  
杀手可能马上就到——不是不能解决，不过躲藏过去总好过血战一番。重要的不是在他人生疑后如何解释，而是该怎么从一开始就打消疑虑。他们看上去很值得提防吗？衣服是随意捡来的，没时间讲究搭配，披在luke身上有些不伦不类，透露着怪异。警长受的伤绝对不止沾到一点血那么简单，他们靠得太近，在酒吧奇异的香氛中，luke身上挥之不去的血腥味直冲decard鼻腔。  
“看来我们真的来错地方了。这里要么是黑帮的隐秘交接地点，要么就是对外来者不友好。”  
美国人不大紧张：“我觉得两者都有。有几个人肯定已经准备好开枪。而且——一个神奇的发现，这里喝酒的都是男人。”  
“小酒馆经常有这种情况发生。”  
“经常充满了一对一对的男人？”  
“你的推论有什么意义？你可以向他们大喊‘我是个gay’来证明你的性向。然后他们就会把你丢出去让你和杀手撞个正着，到时候你可以自己解决那二十多个佣兵。”  
“如果我说我有一个好办法？”  
远处的酒保在和一个客人攀谈，眼睛时不时瞟向他们这边，看上去好像马上就要走过来请他们离开。  
这小子腰间别了武器。  
“不管你想的是什么，我有个更简单的方法。”  
Luke注意到从进门起他的手就一直不着痕迹地藏在风衣下。英国人想采用最直接的解决方案：给他一杆枪他能说服世上的大多数人。  
酒吧里新手太多，酒保算其中之一。新手持枪的弊端在于总是精神紧绷，而且容易热血上头。把一个从没经历过紧急情况的普通人和劫匪放在一起，再让他们都带上武器，那么哪怕一点小小的响动都可能会引发枪战。后有追兵，在酒馆被一圈人用枪围起来的场面一定不会好看，不过Dekard有把握用最快的速度让面前的年轻人感到恐惧，然后照他说的做。  
他走上前去，步伐轻微的漂浮，看上去十足醉鬼模样，用大着舌头的西班牙语和劝他离开的小伙子搭话。他的手触碰到冰凉的枪柄，在面前人耐心耗尽前一点点地将它抽出。  
武器堪堪取出一半，一只手覆上了英国人微凉的手背。不知何时Luke已经跟上来，并且以一个暧昧的姿势环住他的腰。只有他们知道藏在表象下的暗流涌动——哪有什么情人亲昵，只是用最微小的幅度争夺武器的使用权。Luke钳住他手腕，把枪按回它应该在的地方，而后反扣住英国人松开扳机的手掌。  
他在dekard侧脸落下一吻，转而对酒保露出他的招牌灿烂微笑。  
“抱歉，他喝醉的时候脾气不好。可以来两杯波本吗？”

-

这家酒馆里的波本像每三盅司酒里掺了一盅司的水一样淡而无味。  
四周人为他们明目张胆的举动放下警惕，收回了自己的目光。年轻酒保端酒来时甚至发出了调侃的轻笑。Dekard在桌下用他还好的那条腿猛踢luke腿骨，美国人无奈耸肩。  
“这他妈就是你的天才想法？”  
“不可否认确实管用。”  
小酒馆的大块头不少，成了天然的保护，追兵匆匆扫过一眼后就离开。  
他们在太阳升起之前赶回自己居住的酒店。即使几个小时过后Dekard走路还是有一点跛，但他坚持自己能正常走路并且完全拒绝搀扶。所以Luke暗中放慢脚步以迁就英国人的行走速度。  
dekard经常带伤工作的行为和他习惯性的虚张声势让hobbs不能判断他到底是严重的扭伤了膝盖还是真的只有轻伤。但是luke善于判断dekard的情绪。英国人在面对无法解决的问题时会变得情绪化，譬如他曾经用堪称气急败坏的语气质问从昏迷中醒来的hobbs是否需要客房服务（代表他当时真的非常暴躁）。  
毫无疑问腿部疼痛和潮湿的空气在困扰dekard。他回到酒店做的第一件事就是开了瓶酒。luke及时发现后在dekard喝光之前拿走了他的酒和酒杯，丢给对方一块拧干了的热毛巾。  
“如果你不希望明天早上起床后脑子里像有个鼓在敲，那就别现在喝酒。”他指指毛巾，“阴雨天气腿疼，所以你需要热敷，而且最好别用酒精麻痹自己。你不希望年老之后只能靠吃止痛片过活吧？”  
“怎么，难道你以为我们现在很年轻？”正处于烦躁状态下的dekard回击，“如果我说我渴了？”  
“那你有两个选择：果汁或者矿泉水。”  
“我选咖啡。难不成你今年才三岁？大象宝宝当然不能接触啤酒——因为你家长不允许啊。”  
“嘴硬毫无意义，想好好睡觉就远离酒精和咖啡因。十秒钟，你不选就喝果汁。希望你喜欢橘子味。”  
Dekard翻了个白眼，然后选择了水。Luke给他递过去一杯，为了避免英国人发飙，他自己也放弃了喝酒。今天晚上他们在舞会上喝的已经够多了，再喝下去容易看不清准星。Dekard吃了止痛药，把毛巾盖在腿上（他声称这种行为只有心理作用），百无聊赖地躺着等待药效发作。窗外的雨还在下，这代表在止痛片生效前他今天晚上不会好过。  
他们交换着彼此的信息。有人要购买风沙的消息已经放出去了，deakrd在地下社会的形象起了大作用，不出意外他们再等一个星期，只要观察到对方打算出货就能行动。Luke已经掌握了一些有关设施防备的消息：“看看这个，你最好有点心理准备。”  
还能有什么需要做心理准备的？既然他们已经和掌握了核潜艇的黑客做过对，难道还有组织会有比cipher更强的火力？档案会显示一个模糊的数字，那些人有多少人手和武器支持，无非就是车队、机枪和几队雇佣兵。但还有ETEON的新型雇佣兵，半成品改造人，吸取了上一代的超级士兵的教训打造出的武器。  
他们把brixton从萨摩亚群岛的海底捞出来拆解，留下系统中的数据作为开发下一代的参考。  
“操。”dekard深吸一口气。  
值得担忧的不是新一代的士兵。Brixton是个难得的杀手，有足够的毅力和身体素质支撑他完整地接受改造而不是成为被抛弃的失败品。再找到一个像黑超人一样优秀的特工简直天方夜谭，短时间内ETEON不可能改造出一个更强的超级士兵了。但是去他妈的，dekard在乎的不是这个。从这份资料中他只会想到那个偏执的幽灵已经被彻底地拆分。  
就不能把他留在那里吗？把那为理想和力量迷失的人留在海中。让那些他生而带有或是后天制造的躯壳在海中长眠。让冲刷了千百年的海浪洗去一切，带走brixton身上所有属于或不属于他的部分，再度回归地球。  
而不是把他捞出来，取出脑子中的系统，然后把不再有价值的部分丢弃。  
去他的命运和理想。去他的拯救人类。难道brixton付出一切之后得到的就只是如此吗？dekard把身子后仰，整个人躺倒在沙发上，闭目去听从窗外传来的淅沥雨声。他试图忽略luke的存在，尽力调节自己的情绪。  
总有那么一刻他会莫名奇妙地在脑海中一遍又一遍地演绎曾经。也许酒精和疼痛会使人脆弱，开始为已经放下的过去感到困扰，但只需要等待突如其来的情绪褪去，他就能再度释怀。  
他总会成功的。  
“我有没有向你提起过我父亲？”  
Hobbs开口打断了dekard的思考。美国人像个背景一样沉默良久，又猛地把他从白噪音中拉出来，拖到一个二十几年前的故事里。Dekard无意阻止对方，他一言不发地听Luke讲起远走他乡的原因，Hobbs以一种稀松平常的语气陈述自己的青年时代。声调听不出沉重的意味，偶尔还调侃几句，好像他挑起的不过是朋友间的酒后闲谈，而他分享的不是一段充满枪声的犯罪经历一样。  
警长的过去算不上一个轻松的故事。Hobbs的父亲在他将要成年的时候回归家庭，以虚假的耐心关怀对他怀有芥蒂的两个孩子。他带来钱和生活用品，向所有人表达他的歉意，他教hobbs和jona他所掌握的本领，表现得十足温柔，他蒙蔽了尚且天真的两兄弟，引领他们走向美国的街头。  
过去了很多年，犯罪生涯仍旧历历在目。Hobbs讲得很慢，dekard却没觉得不耐烦或者无聊。警长的声音平缓而低沉，语意中的关切出乎意料地能让他平静。美国人说起他的家乡，说起存在在海岛人民的文化和信仰中的烈日，那高悬在他家乡的天空上仿佛永不西落的太阳、他踏在足下的无边无际的莽原和没有尽头的夏天。  
他曾以为自己会将一生的时间都留给那方热土。  
“我们没有原谅他的离开。没人会这样做，但是我们开始接受他的存在。他教我开枪、瞄准，教我驾驶车辆，他教我更勇猛地战斗。不得不承认我的很多本领都来自于他，jona的技术也是和他学习的。接着他让我们用这些能力去为他偷东西。不止偷钱，我们会偷毒贩子的毒品和军火商的枪，当年我们玩得比domnic大多了。”  
年轻人总是会觉得世界触手可及，而自己什么都不会失去。死亡好像是属于其他人的职责，怎么也不会沦落到自己头上。最初Hobbs不会受伤，但他不能够每次都完好无损地穿越枪林弹雨。他的身上开始有伤疤，他经历过生命垂危，然后渐渐意识到他讨厌这种生活，他会享受争斗和追寻，但他不喜欢犯罪。  
而且hobbs的父亲并不像自己说的那样在乎他和jona的生命。  
“他让我们去做最危险的工作，我答应了。他让我去杀人，这个我拒绝了。最后一次我们受雇去为一个毒贩做收尾工作，我们安装了炸弹。时间设定得很好，但是那颗天杀的炸弹提前爆炸了。火焰烧毁了建筑，他说要走，我说不能走：jona还在里面。所以他就自己走了。而我冲进火海把我弟弟捞出来，三个月后在法庭上检举我父亲。然后二十五年没回家。  
“十年前他死在监狱里，没人去看望。几个月前我才因为迫不得已的原因第一次回萨摩亚，在那之前我以为自己永远也不会再见到妈妈和jona。你知道生活就是一团糟，现在就连小学生都会说‘life shit’——”  
“——你觉得我看起来像是需要你的安慰吗？”  
Hobbs知道曾经有事情发生在dekard身上，在对方和brixton只言片语的争吵中，背叛和枪声被一语带过，只可窥见当年的一隅。没人会从出生起就是这个样子，也许dekard也曾广交朋友，有过值得托付生命的伙伴。那一切都消失了，取而代之的是他对往事的缄默。他冷淡又疏离的外壳如同围绕在周身的冷雨，阻止一切窥探。  
他们发展至今的关系中，dekard随时能够抽身离去，只要他感到威胁。Hobbs有固定的住所、电话，他生活在有迹可循的一座城市，但shaw与他不同——即使那个幽灵总会在约定好的时间出现，依旧要人觉得他与人世疏离，随时会抽身离开，再无一丝痕迹。如果dekard执意要消失，那么他可以隐藏，干脆利落地好像从来没生存在这个世界上。  
但dekard会需要世界上的任何人拯救抑或是同情吗？hobbs不会这么觉得。他不会在某日面向镜子的时候突然感到自己很脆弱，也不可能认为dekard没有自我调剂的能力。Luke能够感到dekard和他一样放下了无法更改的过去，建立起新的人生。过去已经不再使他们痛苦，但正是过去令他们变成现在的模样。  
如果dekard觉得那是无法揭开的疮疤，hobbs无意追问真相，但如果英国人想要对某人诉说，他可以成为值得信赖的谈话对象。就像他不会放任dekard企图用酒精麻痹痛楚一样，他也不会任由对方独自在回忆中沉默。  
“我觉得你需要说些什么打发时间而不是胡思乱想。随便怎样的故事都可以，只要你愿意说出口。我可以一言不发，毕竟我对病号充满了耐心——或者你现在需要的是听几个睡前童话？”  
“我需要喝干一瓶龙舌兰还有缝上你那张该死的嘴。”  
Dekard shaw一直有一个疑问：到底是萨摩亚人的文化对他青年时代的影响还是美国人的生活习惯造就了luke现在的性格？他的热情难道与生俱来？他们都不再年轻了，充足的睡眠很有必要，hobbs的故事已经花费了太多的时间。前警长该做的是立即去休息，而非耗尽整个夜晚试图去关心他明明可以调整心态的队友，毕竟他不是疼得无法入睡的那个。  
值得一提的是对方的行为并不令他感到厌烦。Hobbs会是个好的倾听者，dekard也知道这一点。  
鬼使神差的，他开始讲起八年前。

-

八年前的秋天他们去围堵一路劫匪，在对方藏身处外设下埋伏。头领的反侦查能力极强，追踪他们的踪迹不是易事，可供选择的狙击地点也不理想。他们止步在一片无法隐蔽的开阔地前，过远的距离很可能失手，必须要等到对方离开建筑才有机会行动。Dekard在几天前的凌晨就已经埋伏在一个位置，期间一直靠抽烟保持清醒，导致他在任务结束后感到无法遏制的困倦和疲惫。  
所以一切的开端是这样：他急需睡眠，而且判断能力大幅下降。经过几天几夜的战备状态和最后几个小时的精神紧绷，尼古丁对他神经的刺激效果逐渐减弱。他是个刚刚结束工作并且全身而退的特工，只需要再完成一次报告就能够安心休息。他没意识到自己表现得精神恍惚且急于终止一切，这实在犯大忌了。他应该时刻保持警觉，但他没能做到。  
不过当时dekard不觉得这有什么影响。  
上级通知dekard一段时间后他将有新的工作，所以他必须接受调动，以及签署一份文件。参与交接的是一个年轻人，名字叫john walker。Dekard清楚的记得那小子当时二十四岁，刚刚离开战场，而且看起来像个大学生。他很年轻，以至于所有人都叫他“小子”，dekard也不例外。他们曾经向同一个老师学习，也一起出过几场任务，对方听dekard的命令行动，表现得非常紧张，还是个彻头彻尾的新手。  
他来到手机上的坐标。一间小公寓，推开预定好的房间，john正倚着餐桌读报告，皮夹克虚笼着，拉链没有系上。而dekard来得太过匆忙，甚至没来得及换掉自己的一身行头，只有狙击枪暂时留在了brixton那里。  
年轻人心不在焉地提醒他：“你可以脱了防弹衣。我想这间屋子的温度即使对英国人来说也太过头了——温带地区少数有空调的旅馆，谁想到空调在漏水不能用。”  
“感觉到了。”他随手把衣服挂在门口，“他们怎么会想到要找你？我以为你没到他们心里的那个级别。”  
“这份文件也没到那个级别，”对方晃晃手里的几张纸，把它们扔在餐桌上，“我主动申请来的。谁教你马上就要跑到巴西待五个月而我即将坐办公室也许一年？只是顺道问候。真够慢的，队长。在你赶过来的时间里我几乎把整个屋子都翻遍了。想吃点什么吗？我现在对壁橱了如指掌。”  
“我只想在自己彻底睡到不省人事之前解决这一切。你知道休息日被领导打扰总是很讨厌。”  
John明显不在状态。小伙子东扯西扯，最后提起jack glenn，他们共同的老师。Dekard顺着他的话头接下去——是的，老师是个好人。我也很久没见他了。不，我不想特意去找他。为什么？老头子绝对会把你狠训一顿，小子。你这样只会让他觉得你很闲。结果john又回到橱柜前，背对着他。  
“你真的不想要一些东西吗？”  
“我饿到没体力吃饭。不过如果你坚持的话……咖啡？”  
John立刻介绍起旅馆的咖啡来。几种咖啡豆混合，提神的好帮手，味道远超速溶。年轻人喋喋不休，他一句话也听不进去。他们肯定又寒暄了几句，但dekard记不清说过什么。他整个人像泡在热水里一样昏沉，而且因为睡眠不足而感到恶心，没法集中注意力。他在对话时走进屋子四处张望，为了刺激自己疲倦的神经，别在对方的面前睡着。  
Dekard的思路跳来跳去，脑海里飞过零星的记忆碎片，有关老师和他面前的这个年轻人，大多数时候他只是什么也没想。他放任自己的视线扫过一切，直到在角落里发现一盒被上个租客丢弃的速溶咖啡。还没有服务人员来收拾过。  
嘿，不必找了。他本该开口提醒的。后来他想他当时一定察觉出不对劲。紧迫的危机感令dekard瞬间清醒异常。一个念头毫无预兆地跳出来：他是否正将自己的后背袒露给一颗蓄谋已久的子弹？这件事情当然会有很多解释。只不过是一袋被遗弃的咖啡。不仅如此，还有对方选择的时机和门口挂着的防弹衣。完全是直觉驱动，仅存的理智和飞速流失的时间不足以支撑其他的想法。dekard转过身来拉开椅子，微弱的咯吱声也使他觉得刺耳。他坐下，一手按上桌子的底面。  
屋内太静了，john正轻轻地吹着口哨，随时将要转过身来。  
有那么一瞬间dekard衷心地期望那小子真的能从皮夹克里掏出一袋他妈的咖啡。他面对的当然是枪口。  
对方掏枪的同时他掀翻桌子扑倒在地，用最快的速度拔枪回击。他知道那家伙会做什么，他必须及时把john手中的枪丢掉，然后问到底是什么使他做出这样的决定。但john没有反应。从年轻人那儿没再传来一点声响。Dekard走出临时掩体，知道他已经不能得到解答。他的一颗子弹打穿了对方的胸口。  
年轻人死死盯着他，嘴唇蠕动着想要说些什么。  
“叛徒。”最后他说。  
Dekard shaw看着他一点点地停止呼吸。这是一场伏击而他们的枪都没装消音器。这就是那些人的高明之处。恰到好处的时机和对象，所有人中新人最能令Dekard放松警惕，尤其在他连维持清醒都困难的时候。他太习惯保护自己弱小的同伴，因此会忽略来自背后的反戈一击。  
也许计划最开始不是这样，如果只是为了杀他，那直接在他的咖啡里加点氯化物似乎更简单。他们可能会需要信息和谈判，因此门外有天罗地网，门内还暂时地维持着祥和的假象。但他们忘记考虑年轻人的冲动行事和他们不计后果的行为。出于未知的原因，John恨他，年轻人想要脱离计划擅自行动。几声枪响绝对足以令其他人意识到情况有变，此刻屋内还是一片寂静，但dekard确信门外一定会有蓄势待发的士兵。  
他得冲出去。没时间留给他去感伤或思考——到底发生了什么。Dekard shaw在最短的时间内收拾好枪支，穿上防弹衣，推开门干脆利落地打昏守候在此的便装士兵。楼梯内传来了嘈杂的跑步声，有人正向此处聚集。想必是管理人员和杀手——他们会装作只是好奇的租客。市区的枪声太响，一定会有人报警，等到警察包围这里的时候再走就真的晚了。现在冲下楼去几乎不可能，他能想象到所有出入口都有一个看上去毫不起眼的人在暗中埋伏。好在干掉一个隶属于政府的影子算是隐秘行动，对方不敢大张旗鼓。他只有期盼狙击手还没来得及就位，他们选择的房子真可谓视野开阔，非常适合被狙杀。  
john的打草惊蛇给了他逃脱的机会。Dekard飞速跑上楼梯，从墙体外延的支架攀下去。快些，再快些，那些人会从旅馆中跑出来，到时候他要是还挂在半空中绝对死路一条。他纵身从两米高处落下，就地翻滚，而后立刻爬起来拔足狂奔。他听到耳边的呼啸风声，有人在他身后喊叫，子弹稀稀落落地打在他的脚边。他得穿越一个空旷的地带，酒店和下一栋建筑物的空隙，才能找到一个掩体。  
一辆黑色的车斜冲出来，开得歪歪扭扭，一侧车门大开着，他听到brixton急躁地大吼：“快上车！”  
Dekard猛地一扑，把自己丢在车后座上。Brixton急打方向盘转向，在锲而不舍地打中车壳的枪弹中绝尘而去。  
“突然有人想宰了我，顺路来看看你的情况，”brixton说道，“没想到撞见三个人跟在你后面开枪。”  
“显而易见有人想要我的命。”  
John的一枪打中他右肩。小口径的子弹也足以造成的撕裂性伤口，此刻正汨汨地流着血。一时间车内十分寂静，留下的只有他们粗重的喘息。  
不管那些人曾经的目的是什么，dekard的离去想必被视作“不合作”的一种表现。那天之后他躲在一个旅馆，报道里播放着对他的通缉。截止至八年前，Dekard的一生中已经经历过很多次逃亡。不过没有任何一次比八年前的那场更凶险。他们东奔西躲疲于奔命，半个月内二十个人几乎追着他和brixton跑遍整个伦敦。  
他们都是反侦察的专家和顶尖的杀手，一只小队本不被他们放在眼中。Dekard遇到过，也欺骗过更危险的敌人，但只有这次对方有能力搞到他们的行动轨迹。已经检查过很多遍，他们身上没有追踪器。甚至dekard开始考虑起那东西藏于自己皮肤之下血液深处的可能。  
每一个藏身点都不能停留超过十二个小时，去什么地方都有伏击。十几天后他的枪伤丝毫没有痊愈，反而有加重的趋势，身上也多了些其他的伤口。  
“你妹妹还是不接电话？”  
Dekard试图找过hattie很多次，都没得到她的回音。唯一有一次接通也在hattie应声后被飞速挂断（证明hattie还活着令他松了口气）。Hattie的情况怎么样？他迫切地想听到妹妹的消息。十几个电话石沉大海，dekard隐约感觉到事态发展不妙。  
彼时他们躲在brixton的秘密基地，也许它的地点不能够称得上是“秘密” 。Dekard计划着先出境了事，既然这样就要联络旧部，规划一架可使用的飞机。他得确保没有人专门在机场等他。  
和旧日同学的联系不算顺利。对方对他很戒备，不过态度不算太强硬，还有可软化的空间。Dekard和他交谈，逐渐套出航班信息。事情似乎逐渐走向光明——看起来他已经相信自己获得了逃生空间，那端的人也松了口气。  
听着昔日同窗轻松下来的声音。dekard开始心理性的剧烈头痛。航班是假的，当然。他去那里后除了等候已久的枪子以外什么都不可能得到。有人会打碎他的脑袋就像打烂一个花瓶。这是怎么了？到底发生了什么？他不知道自己的命什么时候变得这样炙手可热。  
“别再说了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说别再说了。你在骗我。只需要告诉我——这是怎么回事？有人正拿着机关枪抵着你们的头吗？不必勉强向我提供帮助，我知道这通电话可能正被监听。我能理解你被人威胁。保持沉默别再骗我就好，我不希望给你添麻烦——”  
他们入行时就料到会有这一天。有朝一日你的政府和上级准备将你抛弃，并且必将派最强的特工结果他们这类人。到时他们能依靠的就只有战斗本能和彼此之间的关系网。假如对方真的迫不得已，dekard并不失望，就像他所说的，他能理解被威胁的无奈。  
但他逐渐意识到事实可能并非如此。电话中传来的讥讽笑意是那么清晰。  
“你还不知道，是吧？你还不知道自己已经暴露了，所以你仍旧以为我们会相信你，还觉得自己能说服我。放弃吧，你——”  
“你在说什么？”  
John的行为只是线索之一。一颗颗散落的珠子，逐渐在话语声中和其他事情串联。为何那小子恨他？  
一切都指向他不愿面对的真相。  
“——你这天杀的叛徒。没人会帮你的。”  
Dekard一言不发。他等着对方向他讲述一切。  
“你当然会觉得自己伪装得很好，因为你是我们之中最优秀的那位。在事情败露之前你已经结果了我们之中的六个。你本来还可以继续干下去的。  
“但你没想到jack会保留自己每次通话的录音吧？你会后悔自己杀他杀得太早吗？你以什么方式约他们去见你？用什么样的理由？就像你对老师做的那样：告诉他们有人在追杀而你受伤了，你需要那些人的帮助？你知道我们都会信的，我们会觉得像你这样的人除非到了濒死的绝境否则不会随意求助，然后匆忙地赶去被你干掉。  
“jack glenn从来没有怀疑过你，他一直认为你是他最好的学生。尽管你孤僻、不近人情、一向愿意单独行动，不过他总说你在和我们搭伙的时候会托付自己的后背，说你信任我们。我曾经以为他说的是对的。但他死在你手下。他带上自己最好的枪想去救你的命，甚至没考虑你为什么会恰巧在他的藏身处附近。结果你还他一颗子弹。  
“John想亲手杀了你，可惜他伪装得还不够好。我也不行，我无法不去恨。你怎么能那么做？你他妈的怎么下得去手？那些人是你的老师、朋友，john才他妈的二十四岁！  
“不管你有多么崇高的目的和理由，要除掉那些挡了你的路的人，都结束了。你被除名了。”  
我没杀任何人。  
他没能把这话说出口，对方结束了通话。  
Dekard把头深深地埋下去，用掌心盖住自己的双眼。他很累了。铺天盖地的追杀让他一刻都得不到停歇。肩部的枪伤挣开了，润湿绷带，血顺着他的胳膊流下，在手心上留下一道道刺目的红痕。他的血干涸了，粘腻地沾在掌心上。Dekard深呼吸，只闻到刺鼻的腥气。  
他只安静了一小会，把自己封闭起来，不让绝望侵蚀他。电话响了，是hattie主动打来的，但dekard不那么想接。绝对不会是他现在想要听到的消息。  
他最想听到什么？不可一世的特工也会有一刻想要逃避。他希望自己睁眼，一切回到曾经，jack glenn正站在他面前，向他介绍john walker。他是个好小子。老兵希望dekard能够教导他的学弟，神情一如既往地古板严肃。  
现在他们都死了。  
“hattie？”  
“dekard。”hattie深吸一口气。  
“这十几天内我为你准备了一个假身份。相关信息已经发到你的手机上了，七十二小时之内去找我提到的线人。他不敢不帮你。所有人都在找你，躲到俄罗斯之后对你的追捕力度会放缓，但你最好准备下一轮的逃亡——你不可能用MI6的机密换取政治庇护，你所知道的一切现在都没有意义了。”  
Dekard没有回答。渐渐地hattie也不再说了，有那么一段时间他们只是在这片沉闷的寂静中听着彼此的呼吸。Dekard shaw虚握右手，攥紧空气然后松开，感到自己肩上的痛意清晰起来，这种自残般的行为让他发散的意识回笼。  
说出接下来的话很困难，不过最后还是要由他来打破寂静。  
“这些，”他说，“都不重要。”  
他能逃跑，他还未走投无路。即使被通缉又能怎么样？倘若确认事情不再有转圜余地，dekard会在放弃洗清罪名的想法后离开。他唯一在乎的不是名声。  
“不重要？你知不知道有多少人在追你？有多少人想要在你死后分一杯羹——”  
“——重要的是，你不信我，hattie？你也觉得我杀了人，是吗？”  
“我也想要相信你。”hattie情绪不稳地打断他，厉声道，“但是到处都是你的指纹，监控里是你的脸，声纹对比和你的声音一致，你让我怎么信你？我是你妹妹，我会认不出你的样子？从小到大是都你教我不要放弃同伴，我不知道你怎么会变成今天这样。我也不想知道。”  
爆发过后她的声音立刻重归平静。  
“别忘了七十二小时。这是我能为你争取到的最多的时间。这是我最后能为你做的。”  
Dekard把手机重重扣在桌面上，用尽理智说服自己别开一枪打碎它。心中腾起的怒火使他抄起手枪，动作娴熟地装弹上膛，瞄准房间远处的花瓶。  
右手持枪对此刻的他来说是件很困难的事情，照门、准星、目标，三点一线。其实很多时候手枪根本不需要瞄准，有效射程太短，没人留给你那么多准备时间。这都是籍口。他的胳膊抖得太厉害。他根本没有瞄准的能力，准星就在他的视野里不受控制地上下浮动，想控制只会感到伤口崩裂。  
他开了足足五枪，坐后力抻得伤口一片血肉模糊。Brixton联络完线人赶回来时，dekard正试图重绑绷带。他的队友问dekard出了什么事，英国人装作不在意地说自己只是在试射。  
其实他一枪未中。  
黑人特工骂骂咧咧：“你知道我打过去的时候他们说什么吗？所有人都说我是个背叛者。我可能在梦游的时候宰了不少人。”  
“我也一样。”  
“电话接通了吗？你妹妹怎么说？”  
Dekard深吸一口气：“她不信我。”  
两通电话让dekard shaw意识到他已经不再拥有曾经属于他的那一切。  
Jack glenn的死。Hattie的不信任。还有那些天杀的确凿证据。甚至他也已经失去了自己引以为傲的战斗力，成了焦虑的笼中困兽。荒谬的是全世界都觉得他杀人，唯独他自己对此一无所知。他不能就这么不明不白地算了——他得知道自己到底在和谁作对。有人送上了一个不错的由头，英国政府会顺水推舟地选择宰了他，甚至不核实证据是否真实。他能否和那些人抗衡？不试试谁也不知道。  
他决定回MI6。和brixton杀回去，两方都有挂彩。最后的战斗中他和敌人都没了武器，只得翻滚在地上肉搏。Dekard的腿在那时候伤了第一次——对方踢得他几乎骨裂。那人勒着他脖子想要绞死他的时候，Brixton拿着一把捡来的枪打死了dekard的对手。  
“干嘛不直接开枪崩了他？迟一秒你的颈椎就断了。”  
那时brixton看起来伤得不轻，赶来营救似乎耗费他大量精力，不得不双手拄着膝盖大口呼吸。Dekard几乎脱力地倒在地上，连一根手指都不想动，没回答他的问题。  
十分钟后他会无比庆幸自己当时保持了沉默。  
暂作休整后他们从一片狼藉的小屋中离开，沿着积满灰尘的楼梯向下。外面已经下起雨来，破旧的老楼内灯泡损坏，只有闪电瞬间的光辉透过窗户，照亮漆黑一片的前路。  
当年他毫无保留地交换着自己找到的讯息：“我觉得我可能知道幕后黑手是谁了。”  
Dekard已经快要虚脱了，brixton走在他前面，身形在他的眼中开始重影。黑人特工的声音也像透过了重重的水幕才到达他耳边，好像迟疑又漫不经心：“不是MI6？”  
“等找到落脚的地方再具体说。总之我发现应该还有另一个组织在这件事中扮演了重要角色——”  
这件事的戏剧之处在于dekard踩空了楼梯。他没能把话说完就从台阶上翻了下去，brixton急忙拉住他，防止他一头栽倒在地面上跌断脖子。他撑着brixton的手站起来，感觉到自己手心里粘腻的血迹，因此多看了一眼。  
他看到一片血腥覆盖下金属冰冷的光辉。  
英国人经历多年任务，也走到过不得不使用冷兵器的境地。尽管他不喜欢太过血腥的方式，但他很清楚一把刀能轻易地割断手掌，也见过人类指节白色的骨骼。可是brixton的手掌上刀口破开皮肉，外露的骨节在闪电映照下反射出一片银白光亮。冷酷又荒谬。  
他未说完的半句话，一个技术非常高端且热衷于人体改造的组织——  
ETEON。  
在dekard shaw的间谍生涯中，他犯过两个致命的错误。其一是盲目的信任而从不怀疑自己的判断，其二，他没能在发现真相的那一刻成功地掩饰自己的惊诧。  
而他长达数秒的诡异的沉默让对方意识到了自己的暴露。  
“啊，”brixton后退半步，看了看自己的手掌，他的动作让金属的光泽在黑暗中更加晃眼，“现在说我接受过手部疾病的治疗还来得及吗？”  
“你的手从来没受过伤。”  
Dekard缓慢地直起身子，疼痛导致的冷汗流入眼中，他勉强才能看清眼前人。他想要向前一步，但brixton掏枪制止他：“不，别靠近。”  
Dekard停住脚步，苦笑道：“我一直以为自己是个聪明人。”  
“你怎么发现ETEON插手的？”  
“来杀我们的可不全是MI6的人。他们有细微的区别，但是那也足够明显了。我以为这是报复。没人相信幽灵组织，但是我和你执着于追查ETEON的存在——他们发现我们，然后我们拒绝了他们的邀约。”  
“不，你的确拒绝了，但是我没有。”brixton把手臂抬高了一些，枪口对准dekard的眉心：“你够聪明了，太敏锐对你没好处。追杀我们的有一部分是我的手下——也是ETEON的手下。我了解你，dekard。如果不是没有退路你不会选择效力。不出意外ETEON应该在你走投无路的时候出现，给予你援助，洗清你的罪名，你会重新得到信任。  
“看看吧，所有人都想要杀了你。同行不相信你的为人，你的妹妹对你失望，而政府呢？我们为政府搏命，属于我们的是怎样的结局？那些官员只会斟酌利弊，凭几个会议就断定你‘知道得太多’，已经失去了价值——语气活像笃定我们会用那些信息勒索英国首相。他们随时准备抛弃不趁手的枪。只是换个地方，为一个更崇高的目标工作，你何必这么固执？”  
Brixton以一种狂热的神态讲起他的梦想和ETEON对人类未来的鸿图，语气亢奋又执着。英国人看着曾经与自己合作默契的队友，感觉好像从来没认识过他。  
Decard只留给自己几秒钟去思考brixton的背叛——他花那么多时间反侦察，排除所有可能有追踪器的存在，唯独没有怀疑过并肩作战的队友。信号就在brixton的骨血深处皮肉之下，所以MI6和ETEON都能轻而易举的找到他。  
有那么一瞬间decard想要睡去，期望醒来后能回到几周前一个困倦的夜晚。但危机面前逃避没有意义，怒火很快被恐惧取代。他们太了解彼此，在brixton面前耍小伎俩基本没有用处。Decard期望拖延些时间，他恢复的机会不多。十分钟。我需要至少十分钟。操他妈的我需要的其实是麻醉药和医生。脑内的尖锐轰鸣折磨得人近乎发疯，他拼尽全力把杂念清除，强迫自己冷静下来。  
Brixton还在说着，但decard听不进去。世界在他混沌的脑内天旋地转，英国人感到浑身冰冷，然而他的呼吸滚烫——他在发热。长时间的东奔西跑几乎压垮他，decard意识到他的手在不受控制地抖动，而他的腿像灌了铅一样沉重，无法挪动分毫，惟有痛感鲜明。我足够狼狈，狼狈到能使brixton放弃哪怕一点警惕吗？怎么才能赢得这场战斗？怎么才能够躲开子弹？想啊。想啊！  
他想到或许他可以选择被子弹击中。  
在胸膛处他还有一把小枪。枪口被锯得很短，几乎没有准星。Decard从来没有机会动用过它，现在它却成了最后的稻草。他唤醒理智，什么都不去想，专注于活动指尖。  
Jack glenn曾经训练过他们开枪的速度，decard的右手能到九十，但左手迟迟不能够成功。九十下早已达标，可青年总是渴望将自己打磨成最锐利的刀锋，那时他和brixton坐在操场上，掐着秒表扣扳机，即使吃饭的时候食指会反射性地抽动也不在意。一颗年轻的心脏只需要在乎简单的事情——家庭、朋友、一场比赛的胜负，他的世界那么小，简单而单纯。  
他在脑海中构思千百遍brixton的死亡。他预演手指的动作，该如何缚住对方持枪的手臂，还有枪弹打穿躯壳的幻痛。Brixton的面孔和声音仿佛老旧的油画，在火中层层剥离，融入他一片混沌的思维，一半是此刻的滂沱阴雨一半是训练场上明媚的阳光，直到回忆也被幻觉与现实的重合牵扯得支离破碎。  
一、二、三、四——虚拟的扳机在掌心内扣动，安静而细微的的咔哒声取代了耳鸣——八十七、八十八、八十九——  
“所以你的选择？”  
——九十。  
他抬起手，探向自己的心脏，攻击那在脑内构思过千百遍的靶心。  
他们的第一枪都打中了。Decard绞住brixton的手臂，任由子弹斜向上撕裂自己的肺部，同时他的子弹穿过面前人的头颅。三枪过后Brixton倒下，而他失去了支撑，和不瞑目的死人一同从台阶上翻滚下去，以新生的伤口接触久积地面的灰尘。  
Decard shaw伏在brixton的尸体上，开始撕心裂肺地干咳。  
要等到受伤后的第一次呼吸，才能意识到肺部损伤有多折磨神经。他自己的血漫出来，溢满咽喉，呼吸仿佛吞食火焰，带着割裂般难忍的疼痛。  
雨还在下。  
他给自己选了个归西的好地方。破败的小楼无人问津，在漆黑的楼道中被自己的血呛死不是个理想的死法。雨声会遮掩枪响，如同掩埋一场生杀中的胜者和输家。他会孤独地腐烂，被发现前已经变成一滩腥臭的血肉，脚边卧着一具死于他手的白骨，与浮在空气中的尘灰为伴。  
但他想活着。他像此生从未呼吸过一样喘气，即便喘气只能带来颤抖的锐痛。Decard直起身，吞咽着口中的鲜血向前走去，就像抛下他人生中所有的困扰一样，将昔日挚友抛在身后，走到那贯穿了他人生的、永无止境的厮杀中去。  
Decard shaw挑挑拣拣，尽量用平淡的语气讲完一个不那么普通的故事。提及那些多年前的逃亡和背叛而略过他的心声。Hobbs是这段操蛋人生的安静倾听者，没有调侃也没有廉价的同情，只是有人在仔细地听。  
“后来我联系到margarita，在我死前她从俄罗斯跑来把我捞走，并且从中大赚一笔。不过我得说那是我一生中最划算的买卖——毕竟不是每次你都有花钱卖命的机会。”  
就像大块头所说，诉说能带来一些安慰。他们已经彻底不打算再睡觉，luke也做好了长谈的准备，甚至还试图动手做些夜宵。  
人生已经走过很多年岁，如果他们有意不停止一场谈话，那么谈资无穷无尽。Luke讲到他最初进入FBI时发生的被错认为罪犯的乌龙，decard毫不留情地大笑。他们聊到今天的短暂逃亡，分析起追兵的来路，直到他们聊到那个草率的吻。  
“我承认那是个简便的解决麻烦的方法。但是我仍然觉得过分亲昵没有必要。”  
美国人表示：“除了情况紧急以外，对我来说有另一层意义。”  
Decard侧目注视他，仿佛luke马上要说出什么讽刺他相貌或口音的混账话一样。  
“就好像你吻margarita，我吻你是因为我想吻你。”  
这话听起来比英国人本来以为luke会说的那种还要混账。

-

“什么？”  
Decard惊讶地看他。  
Luke斟酌一会儿才说：“我是认真的。”  
“认真的什么？”  
“我想追你。”  
英国人若有所思地点点头，显然在消化这条消息：“我想你现在不太清醒。刚才的话我可以当做你没说过。”  
“那我可以再说一遍。”  
“显而易见你醉了。几杯掺水的波本就超出了你的酒精代谢能力。”  
“我的酒量最低也能强得过你，小个子。听着，如果现在我和十个人打一架，赢的那个人依然会是我。看到那堵墙了吗？看看墙旁边的花瓶，我可以轻易击中瓶子里的那朵花。”  
“你不能。你现在最多只能打五个。以你的准头你可以在墙上留五个窟窿，然后剩下的一枪打碎花瓶，但你就是不可能打中那朵花。”  
“别转移话题。”  
“你根本不了解我。”  
“我想我了解。我们互相讲了几个小时自己的过去后再说这种话不太妥当吧。”  
“起码不像你以为的一样了解。”  
“我可以猜出你想的，在每一次战斗的时候。我们合作无间，而且我是你最好的拍档。我可以猜出你身上什么武器。三把枪，当然。两个在你衣服右侧，你是右撇子，会把用得最顺手的放在最方便取得的地方。一把放在你裤子里。体积小点，一般人看不出枪的轮廓。然后，穿风衣的时候你会携带手榴弹而不是微型炸弹，因为后者不好隐藏。窃听器，追踪器，一部不会被反追踪的手机。怎样？我甚至可以报出你最习惯吃的晚餐。”  
“接下来的一周内我绝对不会吃你说的任何东西。”  
“我们认识将近两年而不是两天，我当然了解你，我了解你比你想象中更多。酒会使我冲动，但我想我完全知道自己在做什么。不单单指今天，这段时间。”  
Decard开始觉得luke靠得太近。但他却没有后退。  
“有一件事你猜错了。四把枪。”  
他从来没有忘记过靠近心脏的那把无准星小枪。   
“你的风格，公主殿下？用这东西开十枪也打不死一个人。”  
他去接枪，然后握住dekard的手，把英国人的手掌包裹在自己的手里。就像面对那个带着血腥味的拥抱一样，dekard没有挣脱。  
“子弹从你眼眶中打进去的时候就能打死人。你知道我能开枪的吧？”  
Luke看着他的眼睛：“这可不是开枪前的眼神。”  
Decard shaw不知道他现在算是什么眼神。但他知道这是一种氛围。往往在富丽堂皇的酒会大厅或阴暗暧昧的小巷，他和一位与他同行的小姐不经意间对视时会出现的氛围。  
在他们情不自禁地亲吻之前会出现的氛围。

-

“什么是灵魂伴侣？”  
“一坨狗屎。”  
“别告诉我你真这么回答你弟弟。”  
如果你在二十几岁马上将要离家去服役的时候还要替小你八岁的弟弟的收尾，为此不得不痛揍你弟弟惹了的六个高中生并且被老爹教训——那么不管那个混小子问你什么问题，你当然都只会给出带脏字的回答。  
光线昏暗的纹身店里，tool为了decard的讲述夸张地大笑。年轻人心烦意乱，随手扔出一柄飞刀，只击中了靶子的边缘。纹身师反手一刀，正中十环。  
“还需要多练习啊。”  
“我比较喜欢狙击枪。”  
“你来找我不止是打算让我看你糟糕的刀法的吧？”头发蓬乱的中年人露出了然的微笑，“想在自己的印记上纹什么图案？上次有人找我遮盖，没想到纹完后简直一团乱麻，刺青没法完全遮盖漆黑的图腾。说真的我不建议你那么做——只是一种欲盖弥彰的行为。”  
很多年后decard shaw仍旧记得小店内糟糕的墙饰、暖黄灯光、常常神经质地大笑的老板和百无聊赖地抛接飞刀的自己。Tool是个佣兵，他的店里也经常出现来自世界各地的接头人，一次米克·贾格尔行动让他们熟识。有时他们比枪法，大多数时候比较飞刀，decard总是输，但是他不怎么在乎。  
其实他也不怎么在乎所谓的“灵魂伴侣”。那印记长在背后，他的母亲告诉他那是个“张牙舞爪的太阳图腾”。它长在颈椎骨的第七块骨节，不在decard的视线内，他不必每天看见，所以大可当它完全不存在，无需费心遮挡。  
有时他会怀疑起图腾的位置。一块重要的颈骨，通过它可以轻易切断神经或是结束性命，那是致使百目巨人濒死的命门，是寻常时候不会在意的致命隐患。他的印记就盘踞于此。  
“如果你能说服我的话。”他说，“假设有一位虚无缥缈的至高神存在，为你提前准备好命中注定的伴侣的人选，那意味着他理所应当地清楚你未来人生将做出的全部选择。他会给一个一生不会踏足非洲的人安排一位终生不会离开故土的埃及伴侣吗？倘若没有相见的机会，心意相通也是徒劳。所以它意味着你的人生轨迹在刚出生时就已经被定下——那么这东西到底有什么意义，除了在悲观主义者的眼里成为证明自由意志并不存在的佐证以外？”  
“我想灵魂伴侣并不是你说的这种意思。”  
结果tool讲起他的一位佣兵朋友，那家伙拿着用命赚来的钱游戏人间，声称他爱过的所有人都是自己的灵魂伴侣。明月标记篆刻在他手腕，因此他形容每个姑娘都是“他的月亮”。代表了月牙一样弯弯的笑眼、月白色的肌肤、甚至是初见时挂在耳边的球形耳饰。  
“三天前有颗子弹穿过他的肠子，他就在医院里抢救无效死了，要我们把遗产交给他交往了两年的女友。他一辈子爱过很多人，有过初恋、追求过大学同学、结过婚又离婚，最后决定抱着对一位黑珍珠般的迷人女士真挚的爱与世长辞。难道能说其中的一部分是虚假？  
“小子，我知道有的人结婚多年后才觉得自己的伴侣是他的命中注定，有的人的妻子死去，再婚后用新的爱情代替过去，有的人选择在心里为逝去的爱侣留下一个无可替代的角落。灵魂伴侣的存在就像婚姻。  
“你可以结很多次婚，可以在结婚后才真正认为自己想要和对方共度余生，也可以认为其中的某一次在你心中留下了永恒而不可抹消的印记。非要说上帝做了什么：他告知我们倘若热爱，世上必将有值得你停留的地方。而如何对待一段感情是你的选择，爱某人也是你的选择。”  
“我看你该去学哲学而不是开纹身店。”  
“我学哲学的时候所有人都认为我该转系。”  
后来decard去服役，后来的后来他为了躲避追杀而档案意义上的杀死“自己”，很多年没回当初的定居地。枪弹无眼，Tool和他队友的生死如何？他没再见过神叨叨的佣兵，也没再听过那神奇的爱情理论。  
Decard和很多人维持过短暂的恋爱关系，两方都是逢场作戏，倒也避免了麻烦。Margarita和他的关系最紧密，但他们都维持着恰到好处的距离不肯再进一步。生死关头他向嚣张的俄罗斯姑娘求援，margarita在他死于高热之前拉他一把——然后收取高额手续费。她要划清界限，别让人情影响他们之间掺杂着利益和爱情的恰到好处的关系，也别打破那商人间微妙的平衡。  
因为他们都很清楚过分的爱会令人盲目，而只有实际利益才能使人冷静共赢。  
所以八年前当得知Decard shaw在疗养院里苏醒且生命状况良好，margarita第一时间赶过来不止是为了确认他平安无恙，也为了交换手中的情报。俄罗斯姑娘一袭黑衣风风火火，抬手丢给病人一份档案：“你昏迷期间有电话打来找你。”  
“英国政府？”  
“对，我的人假装代表你去和他们详谈——”  
“——结果他们不由分说地想宰了我。”  
“完全正确。即使声称有证据证明人不是你杀的他们也不在乎。我想出示证据，当然是伪装的，但他们只想拖延时间然后安排狙击手就位。不得不说，你人缘可真差。作为帮你解决麻烦的报酬，我端了你在俄罗斯的军火库。”  
“你应得的。”  
“全部。而且为了搞定那帮特工，我炸了你的别墅，完全摧毁。现在只剩一堵墙。你真是相当有钱啊，shaw先生。”  
“现在我开始有点肉疼了。”  
“他们都说你杀了十个人。”  
“比我想象中多。你把那些追来的特工——”  
“——解决了几个，没都杀，别太张扬，对吧？那之前你是他们口中背叛队友残杀同行然后叛逃的间谍，现在你是背叛队友残杀同行然后叛逃的——死人。我给你安排了个尸骨无存的结局。剂量足够的炸弹爆炸的时候，处在正中间的人会完全碳化，连点结构蛋白都不会留下。保证所有人都觉得你死透了。  
“档案袋里是给你准备的钱。顺便一提，我对车没兴趣。枪我要了，钱是卖了你在俄罗斯军火库里的所有跑车来的。想不通你为什么一定要把武器和那么张扬的车放在一起。这些钱够你直接跑去意大利当黑手党小头目。”  
那姑娘交代完之后就离开了，而decard开始学着当个合格的死人。他一直维持着微妙的平衡，直到一次失误推倒所有，只得重新把手中势力洗牌。他不再拥有同伴。孤身一人的佣兵不必寻找新的团队，不必有固定的落脚点——既然他已经拥有家人——他永恒的锚心，那些东西也就不那么意义深重。直到性命垂危的兄弟让他浮出水面，他已经独自度过辗转的六年时光，做个过客倒也乐得自在。  
他从不惧怕孤独，也从不需要拯救。  
头脑发热带来幻觉，面前是堵结着蛛网的白墙，却能看到沸腾的太阳升落，日色浮沉，死神呢喃低语。他觉得自己身处战场，粗粝的沙土磨伤面颊，手榴弹弹跳着降落，在他的战壕里旋转。他还停留在那个雨夜，目之所及是融化后扭曲旋转的颜料，旧友的枪口对准他的胸膛。其实他只是躺在地下诊所的病床上，等待margarita、追兵或死亡中任何一个的到来。枪藏在枕下，他却没有举起它的气力。  
生理上的苦难会带动心理。他并非天性无情，当然也会绝望憎恨，最接近生死线的时候他已经有足够的时间让恶意滋生，也曾被灭顶的恐惧淹没。但是当他再次感到生命，溃烂的创口已经变成疤痕，成了他人生中存在却不再使他痛苦的那部分。而他从不执着于过去。何必让背叛困扰自身？那是跌落在地的香槟，碎片迸溅却不值得回眸。  
罪犯给自己几个月的时间休养，然后发现根本没有必要，小镇的安适空气只令他心烦。那几个月他想起不死于他手的同行和老师的次数比想到真正被他所杀的brixton要多。他为死者复仇，杀尽brixton的小队，拿那些人的脑袋祭奠自己的老师和队友。权衡利弊很有必要，靠自己扳不倒一个幽灵组织，于是他等到仇家死绝就把ETEON在心里清个干净，改名换姓继续当个无法无天的恶棍。  
然而突然有一天，一头居无定所的野兽发觉自己想要停留。  
Shaw家的人都聪明，淡泊的道德感和天生的敏锐让他们能够轻易识破谎言。专业训练把这种能力锻炼得更可怕，即使再冠冕堂皇的陈述也很难向decard隐藏本意。所以他自觉信任他人的能力本就稀薄，没必要再为了一次背弃改变处世准则。  
倘若有一天他再次感到拥有队友的优势超过弊端，那么没必要执着于单打独斗。有颗恣意的心脏大抵如此，大多数时候听凭内心行事，哪管世间百般准则。  
Decard shaw承认——他曾经觉得luke hobbs非常讨厌。谁知道机缘巧合，偏偏是冤家对头屡次合作，滋生出无法回避的默契。于是他任由自己信任，乃至让信任自由生长出别样的感情，在每一次的相处中，在每一个为一件微不足道的小事而同时开怀大笑的时刻。  
很多东西都在相处中发生。  
旧时光留下的痕迹早已淡泊，除了使他警觉外还留下了其他的影响。他能够在一辆车、一个他和hobbs共处的狭小空间内浅眠，尽管警觉依旧镌刻在思维深处，这种行为已经很难得。有很多个寂静又冷冽的夜晚，路上行人寥寥，他们飞奔或摇晃着走过灯火通明的街道，只为找到停泊在角落的轿车补觉。  
有时是decard把睡得昏天黑地的大块头拉回暂住的酒店，有时他醒来，车辆已经行驶在望不到尽头的公路。  
Luke会说：“谁知道你住在哪里？我没可能穿越大西洋把你送去莫斯科的某个公寓。”  
警长通常选择在他的同伴睡着时开车漫无目的地闲逛，绕着或繁华或冷清的城市外围兜圈。他们只在人生中的某个微小的阶段放弃考虑目的地，在彼此身边短暂享受漫无目的地花费的时光。有一搭没一搭地闲聊，车载音响里放着轻柔的音乐，时不时发出低声嗤笑，轻松的时刻不算虚度。  
Decard shaw会扪心自问：为什么他要跨越万里来执行一个或许一个人也可完成的任务？那将要更麻烦些，但他已经这样度过多年。为何他久违地变得幼稚，为何他毫无顾忌地欢笑，热衷于做些没营养的琐事，把时间浪费在堆砌无止境的废话上？  
为何当他们靠近时，他无法遏制住亲吻对方的冲动。  
那个夜晚他们手心贴着手心，冰冷的枪支隔在其中，decard想去侧耳倾听心跳。为了不使自己的拍档看起来真的像个身材过度膨胀的酒店门童，Luke的米色西装经历过英国人的仔细甄选，又被他不在意地扔在街边。配套的领带还挂在警长脖子上，方便decard拉得他俯身。  
他们交换了一个真正的吻，尝到彼此唇舌中同款浓烈的酒香。

-

他们没做到最后一步，不过也足够了。最初相遇的时候，能够跟上彼此的思路、理解对方的想法不妨碍他们互相厌烦，后来相处融洽但两人都觉得没必要当朋友，成了朋友后也没人觉得频繁见面、放下警戒、不由自主地盯着对方看有什么不对，毕竟他们直了半辈子，将心跳解读成吊桥效应顺理成章。  
现在事情出现了一些转折。看同场电影没有什么，但是在午夜互扒衣服实在超出了“兄弟”这个单词能够涵盖的范围，“朋友”可没有这么多乱七八糟的含义。  
所以第二天两人收拾行李乘飞机到推测出的病毒存放地点时，气氛莫名有些尴尬。由于尴尬是一个很少出现在他们共同字典里的词汇，情况居然还算新颖。有个灭世病毒卡在中间，谈情说爱观感微妙。警长觉得自己挑了一个完全错误的时机，即使是不纯的波本威士忌，喝太多也会使人冲动，造成了意料之外的僵持局面。  
对于一个炮友遍地床伴千万的罪犯，情不自禁的吻不代表太多，甚至也许英国人高度警戒的大脑会将luke希望的稳定恋爱关系视作一种威胁。Luke非常非常地想要靠近，但他没把握decard是否会后退。不过他们心照不宣地决定把这件事拖到任务结束后再讨论。  
这次任务就像往常一样，但也有那么一点不一样。  
潜入行动少了很多爆炸，他们悄无声息地宰掉每层的守卫然后层层深入。最后一层他们遇到了报告里提及的半成品改造士兵，造出个brixton那样的战士果然不是一件容易的事，因而这些人虽颇有些难缠但还不至于无法解决——最起码这里的守卫还不会预判动作和计算战力。  
唯一可断定的是这种士兵死后居然还有一定的活动能力，靠简单的机械驱动，似是要等到敌方掉以轻心时顺势偷袭。Luke和decard都没中招，他们在战斗过程中打了个照面，又以最快的速度冲着队友拔枪——对准拍档身后的机械丧尸，动作惊人地一致，将敌人的“第二条命”扼杀在初期。  
“再有下次你用枪指着我的头，我一定立刻打碎你的脑袋。”decard shaw面色不虞。  
“看来阁下最近心情不好？”  
简短的拌嘴过后，decard示意luke先去取出“风沙”，而他留在原地观察新士兵比起前代究竟有什么改进。他无法放弃谨慎。decard开始翻找防弹衣和新装备，偶尔盯着面前的一片血肉模糊短暂发呆，想些和任务无关的事。  
有人说：当你开始考虑是否需要改变，改变就已经发生。  
提取病毒需要时间，存放地到守卫二十秒的脚程，不需要端枪警戒的话三五分钟就已足够，hobbs应该正原路返回。Decard shaw提起一个死亡士兵的手臂仔细观察，发现手腕处有个方形细小的显示屏，其上的数字疯狂地跳动——读秒。  
现在距走到零点只余十秒。有个可怕的念头从他心里冒出来，让decard意识到问题的严重性。而在他思考时，跃动的字符已经趋向于五。  
他妈的人肉炸弹。  
如果他的想法没有出错。依照陷阱设计人的想法他们应当在屠杀过后动作利落地拿走病毒，花费二十秒的时间穿越走廊，重新走回死人堆中。读数恰好归零时会发生什么？十几颗炸弹同时爆炸的场面太过血腥。会有血肉模糊，肢体分离成一地残渣碎片，混杂着内脏涂抹在地，空荡地剩下那管该死的灭世病菌。  
他好像听到luke越来越近的脚步声。  
Decard向着警长走进的那个入口跑去，有个秒针代替腕表在他脑海里玩命地倒数，他几乎是嘶吼着要求一脸错愕的美国人：“后退！后退！！”，然后借着飞奔的速度猛地一撞，带着对方向前翻滚。  
luke对此一无所知，还是下意识地翻身，用他的后背挡尽爆炸的余波。

-

Decard shaw在luke身旁守了两个小时。  
最开始警长留有断断续续的意识，还可以和他搭话。后来失血的影响渐渐占了上风，luke陷入半昏迷状态，身体也发起高热。罪犯经历了无数次绝命危机，自己亲身体会过死亡前的阶段性进程，曾经也险些在一片浑噩中停止呼吸——他知道所有的一切将要怎么发生，但他无法阻止。  
最痛苦的是目睹死神一步步靠近。失血、休克、弥留——直到一颗心脏彻底停止跳动。他得看着事态逐步恶化，却没有牵制它的能力。  
Hobbs。Hobbs。醒醒。操他妈的你比块钢板都沉我不能带着你撤离。醒醒……他妈的醒醒。我可没有和你死在一起的打算。别逼我把你丢在这里。Decard说着，仍旧以满不在意的语气，忽略自己不停颤抖的双手。  
他得不到一点回应。  
美国人背后的伤口太大了，触感从光滑的皮肤变成支离破碎的血肉，伤口凹凸不平，一刻不停地流出温热的血液。Decard不能用手堵住遍布后背的所有创口，徒劳地尝试止血反而令刺目的红沾满他的双手，有些甚至沾染面颊。  
后来是行色匆忙的护士接手他揽在身上的负担，用一层白布盖住血色，把昏迷的伤患推去手术室治疗。有人见他一身血腥，要把decard也带去处理伤口，都被他果断拒绝。有病人或家属路过他身边，流露出诧异同情的目光。  
Decard这时才恍然意识到狼狈，他低头注视双手，上面凝结着干涸的黑血，揉搓后散落成粉末消失不见。等待救援的时刻里那些血液逐渐变得冰冷，那时luke也已经安静下来，侧卧着只吊着一口呼吸。  
人们不敢直视他，他却觉得可笑。这又不是我的血。Decard想，那些血来自他将死的同伴，粘腻腥臭，在脸上留下刺痒的触感，仿佛那不是将要凝固的血迹，而是初生未愈的伤痕。  
手术室的灯光一直亮着，有护士进出去取血袋。他疲倦至极，但是不想要睡眠，也静不下心闭目养神。血迹都清理过，decard借着医院洗手间的镜子端详了一下自己的样子，眼角青黑，面部有擦伤，脸色惨白——一副失魂落魄的模样。  
Decard见过战场上的队友被手榴弹崩断手臂，不等到他将人搀扶回医疗地点就停止了呼吸。他隐姓埋名地在海外执行任务三个月，回程途中接收到一个爆炸性消息：那个owen shaw将要死了。地下世界的人们为此蠢蠢欲动，按捺不住地准备趁机大捞一笔，熟识的人有意向和他合伙，话里话外只有一个意思：你是否想从其中得利？  
他是否要从自己血亲兄弟的死之中获利？  
没人知道他究竟是谁。名字都是假造的，拿钱办事的退役特工是他全部的身份。现在decard在另一个医院中，克制不住地想起了当时遍体鳞伤的owen和他战友死亡前逐渐平静的呼吸声。除刚出生的时候之外，Owen终于又一次短暂地失去了搞破坏的能力。他那过于好动的、总是在不留神的时候惹出麻烦的兄弟正靠仪器和管道维系性命。  
decard shaw的人生中已经有太多次死亡。他亲手制造的那些被抛诸脑后。意外没必要再多一场。在过去他曾经祈祷，并非祈求神明保佑，而是恳请一颗心脏——别就这么停止跳动。别在此时选择归于坟墓。别成为我生命中的又一场叹息。  
好在美国人够坚强。  
他也曾愤怒，又令沸腾的心血平息，变成一种冰冷的使命感。说声多谢当然更简单，luke不会在意。不过他总是喜欢行动多于语言，尤其在这方面。倘若宰了几个罪魁祸首会让他感觉好点，那他就这么做。  
“他情况怎么样？”  
老无名氏姗姗来迟，看到luke已经脱离危险后明显松了一口气。  
Decard简述了一下luke的骨折和失血情况，彼时他早已恢复了冷静：“医生说要等后续观察。”  
“我来是告诉你我们找到了有关那个科学家的新线索。”  
英国人站起来，活动一下发麻僵涩的四肢，问道：“什么时候行动？”

-

一个月后他把新工作结束，开始安排自己的计划。两个月后他听说hobbs复建情况良好可以出院，就决定去看看对方。  
那是他两个月内第二次去这家医院，第一次luke还神志不清地躺在无菌病房里，现在已经可以在坐在病床上挥舞着他打了石膏的手臂。  
显然无聊的住院时光影响了hobbs的心情。看到他出现，美国人免不了夸张地大惊小怪：“我以为你已经被人砍断了脖子丢到马利亚海沟里充当鱼食。”  
“我说了我在工作。”  
Luke在被送到医院后的第一个星期日彻底脱离危险且没有并发症状，骨折处被打上石膏后就转到了普通病房。美国人打电话确认队友的安危，然后他们又莫名其妙地侃了半小时。Decard遗憾于没法在luke的石膏上签个巨大的外号，luke威胁如果他真敢这么干就打断他的腿：“早晚也有你打石膏的时候，到时就轮到我签。”  
“好想法。不如你先试试打败自己午餐里那盘大象宝宝特制果冻？他们真该给你提供一吨那玩意儿。”  
那个夜晚曾经拉近他们之间的距离，一次任务又使一切退回原点。他们再度卡在一个模棱两可的暧昧状态。Decard真的很忙，他需要些时间想想，而且在电话里谈这件事也不很合适。两个月内他们的几场谈话最终都在插科打诨中不了了之。  
Luke用他完好的那只手挥舞一份档案。  
“所以这就是你口中的‘工作’？”  
那几张纸上记载了一个科学家的详细资料，从小学显露出反社会人格到被麻省理工开除，一个月前被捕，三天前死于监狱暴动，成为一场无疾而终的越狱中唯一的死者。两天前Locke拿着这些纸突然出现在luke的病房，拐了千八百个弯后终于问他脑中有没有一个凶手人选。Luke能说什么？策划这件事的人没留下一点马脚，但始作俑者究竟是谁他和locke都非常清楚——除了一个睚眦必报的罪犯外还能有谁有这种本事？  
很多时候那头绿眼睛的黑豹就是不想遮掩自己赤裸的恶意。  
Decard shaw完全没打算隐藏什么。他甚至留给政府一个月去套取所需信息后才动手。左右查不到他头上，所以他只是环顾四周，语带讥讽地问：“你一定要在医院里讨论这件事情吗？”  
“这里没有监听器。”  
“那可不见得。给我个机会我甚至能在你肩膀上的石膏里埋几个微型摄像头。”  
再扯皮下去没完没了，luke直接说：“谢谢。”  
“什么？”  
“我说谢谢。”  
“你没必要说谢谢。是你先救我，这只是为了——和你扯平。我不喜欢欠人人情。”  
“就算不复仇也没什么，我会救我的每个队友。就像你说的，那个情况下我觉得你会死而我可能不会——”  
“——需要我提醒你你差点被炸成一地碎片？”  
“而最开始是你第一时间撞过来推开我。你本可以离开的，那之前和那之后都可以。所以就让这件事过去吧，帮我把这几张纸撕了。还是你要我用单手撕了它？”luke说，“其实我比较在意你为此人间蒸发整整两个月。”  
“你是需求关注的小婴儿吗？不花时间怎么把他摁死在监狱？让这种人用信息换得假释资格，改换门庭后又活得潇洒？算了吧，他还是早些见上帝比较好。”  
“因为我有话要告诉你而你消失得太干净。”警长叹了口气，“decard，我只说一遍。不管你有什么话要说，千万别打断我，你知道有时候坦白某些事情很困难。”  
“首先，一切的前提是，”他犹豫了一会儿，时间没有太久，“我爱你。”  
他讲起那场电影，略过有关灵魂伴侣的发现，一直讲到他们最终情不自禁地亲吻的那个雨夜。  
“看场电影的时间够我感到爱情存在。我从没准备在日常生活中见到我其他的队友，工作和生活该分离，除非有人把我送进重症监护室否则我根本不会有哪怕一刻想到domnic toretto，但我想要见到你。酒店外面有二十几个杀手等着打碎我们的头，可我想到要吻你。  
“那天我酒喝太多了。即使是掺水的酒也不行。我早该把一切都告诉你而不是纠结于是否了解、猜你身上带了几把枪或是什么预言晚餐。我们当然了解彼此，你知道我们互相理解而我的感情并非萌发于生死一线的肾上腺素上涨，相反，它从相处中诞生。  
“一年多前你把我从楼上炸下去，当时我货真价实地想杀了你，我根本不会想到有今天。风沙任务开始前我觉得会想你只是因为我们是朋友、拍档，因为我们之间的赌注未完而我想要报复回去。事实上那是一种无法克制的冲动，而我从来没想要去克制。  
“我已经见过你最恶劣和高尚的一面，从我们认识的第一天起我就知道你根本是个混蛋，然后我才发现你不那么混蛋的部分。前段时间我开始认识到你的过去，你当然会觉得长期关系是种潜在威胁。所以信任我会带来什么？如果我们早些相遇事情会发展成什么样子？没人知道。我不觉得自己会改变，不过你可以这么认为——brixton曾经也这么想过。我不想考虑过去。我也当过几年四处偷盗的罪犯，你曾经是个还算遵守法律的特工，甚至二十几年前brixton只是个没有野心的入伍新兵，难道你当年能预测到他会在很多年后决定杀光地球上的一半人就为了一个狗屁理由？我们回不到过去，我们也无法完全搞懂未来。我想说的是现在，此刻我无可救药地爱你。  
“两个月前我打算循序渐进，结果十几颗人肉炸弹差点要了我的命，而你突然消失得比这张纸上的死人都干净。于是我决定去他妈的一切：我想把所有的都告诉你，哪怕这让我看起来像个冲动又愚蠢的高中生。我没什么耐性。我已经无法再等待一个更好的时机。  
“那天晚上在酒店我为什么要说那些话，除了情况使然以外有一个我不能忽视的理由——我希望你能更了解我。我想要靠近。我想要你暂时的停留。我想要有个光明正大的理由约你出去吃饭、拨通你的电话，而不是花半年时间等什么见鬼的任务。不管你的选择是什么，我想要你的回答。”  
英国人给予的回应是长久的沉默。  
“生病住院使你多愁善感吗？”  
“别逃避现实。”  
“我需要时间思考——”  
“——两个月时间够苏格拉底从宇宙大爆炸思考到人类起源。Love or not，yes or no，只是做个选择，我不会有什么意见。你千奇百怪的垃圾话伤害不了我，没有中间态，如果你不否认得斩钉截铁，那我就会当作你根本没有否认。”  
“然后？”  
“然后邀请你参加samantha的圣诞派对。”  
decard瞪着眼睛看了一会儿luke，在美国人的执着中败下阵来。他转头就走，但走了几步后又气势汹汹地折返。他语气恶狠狠地，带了点孤注一掷的决心：“你他妈的就非得要个答案？”  
Luke向来不懂得隐藏，总习惯在那张脸上铺陈他直白的爱恨。而decard望向他的眼睛，也在对方的眼中看见自身，看见他们同样沸腾的血液和他心底被忽视的角落。  
也许那个角落从未被真正遗忘。  
然后他深吸一口气，给出他的回答。  
“首先，你是个白痴。为何你总是如此轻信？FBI派去的精英助手是个帮派卧底，domnic toretto撞翻你的车还抢走电磁脉冲枪，你到现在都没意识到这种信任带来的后果？ Cipher有无数个机会杀了你，如果我没救下那个婴儿，你以为自己和纽约怎么活到今天？想想看相信飞车党使你得到了什么——除了临阵倒戈和近在咫尺的死亡。  
“相信我又使你得到什么？病危通知书和败血症隐患？这种行为简直愚蠢透顶。总有一天你盲目的信任会在你决定为背叛秋后算账之前害死你——但是我又有什么高明得过你的地方？  
“过去的几十年里我凭借直觉行事，人脉和我信赖的生活环境都曾经背叛我，我最信赖的差一点就真的要了我的命。可直觉不会犯错，直觉无数次地在关键时刻救过我。很多时候我会攻击，仅仅因为感到威胁。可在战斗中我们不知几次拔枪对着对方的脑袋，为了宰了彼此身后的敌人——那些时刻我从不为你的枪口对着我而紧张，其实我本该警惕。  
“信任你绝对是我做过的最不理智的决定。不过我不在乎愚蠢，不在乎理智，我甚至不在乎这种信任会给我带来怎样的后果。因为我也一样。一样疯狂而无可救药。”  
这一次他停顿了很久。  
“如果你一定要说爱，那么我也爱你。  
“而且，我的脑子还没有有问题到找一个体重是自己两倍的人当床伴。操他妈的我真是疯了，一把年纪还像青春期一样坠入爱河的人都疯了。”  
表白心意确实比工作要难得多，不过他大概不会后悔。  
美国人笑得灿烂：“如果我再年轻二十岁，我会一路哼着歌回家，并在未来的一个星期内对我遇到的每个人都露出发自内心的微笑。”  
此时此刻他的笑容就已经够张扬。  
Decard靠着墙坐在了luke的病床上，他们还像往常一样闲聊，偶尔针锋相对地吵起来。这种相处模式早就存在，而且他们都对幼稚行为接受良好。所以也可以这么说：他们在开始正式恋爱之前就已经在约会，就像在他们意识到爱之前，爱早就驻足于此。  
decard 和luke都曾爱过生命中的其他人，也都曾有过婚姻，认真地想为一段关系负责。当时他们还没在伴侣面前展现自己的另一面：由于危险性极高的工作，总有一部分自我是隐藏起来的。但是小心经营的关系破裂，反倒是另一段完全始发于意外的感情蓬勃发展，让两个自我意识强大到不会将生命中的选择权交给神明的人扪心自问：到底什么是灵魂伴侣？  
灵魂伴侣意味着理解和包容。对你来说有一个人既是朋友又是恋人，你们清楚并接受对方生命中的多面。而且你无比地相信这一点：你们能够包容彼此的差异，也会因为对方而变得更好。  
所以对他们来说爱上对方实在是一件很轻易的事情。合作发展出信任和默契，在其后的无数次相处中爱意才悄然萌发。从未有过一个人像对方一样特别，连相遇都是巧合，又掺杂了过多的憎恨，不得不嘶吼着彼此牵扯，想要拉远却又靠得更近。除了彼此他们不会有亲吻队友的冲动，也不曾信任伴侣如同信任自己的半身。  
爱不是被上苍规定的，爱是他们自己的事情，爱是内心和理智共同的选择。他们的确天生一对，但不是因为上帝决定才爱上对方，而是因为爱情存在，所以迫切地希望对方就是那个刻印所模糊指代的命中注定。  
爱上彼此很简单，只有发觉、倾诉花费了一些额外的时间。不过他们总会弥补回来，用此后很多年间每一个共渡的圣诞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于肖战的粉丝搞事导致我突然意识到自己从来没在ao3上发过文。放着这么个好用的网站不用属实浪费，我居然等到被墙了才反应过来，所以还是搬运一下旧文吧。  
> 敬创作自由。  
> 虽然玩了这个梗，但我总觉得他们两个的情况不是很适用于灵魂伴侣。  
> 灵魂伴侣本来就是一个非常理想的状态，常有一生一次的爱人这样的概念存在。想要玩梗有两种设定，其一：一见钟情。初见就发现是灵魂伴侣的情况。这种根本没可能——他们第一次见面那是何等的恶劣情况啊，感觉稍有不慎老霍都会立刻gg。说不定肖哥发现是灵魂伴侣反而更愤怒直接调整杀人名单顺序把老霍放第一位，那样的话也就没后来的故事了。  
> 其二：细水长流地发现爱。这种设定放在他们身上其实也有点困难——毕竟这两个人可都结过婚啊。常用的“一直为了未出现的伴侣等待并不谈恋爱”的主旨完全废掉了，没感情结什么婚，那么写也未免太不负责。于是我又做了些调整（加了n多私设），把灵魂伴侣的设定搞成了现在的“指向不明完全随你你想啥就是啥”的状态。  
> 虽然这样宿命感就淡了，但是突出了人的选择。这种“不管你怎么样我都爱你，我爱你和上帝无关只和我有关，纹个hallo kitty我也当你是我灵魂伴侣”的设定不也挺浪漫的吗。  
> 反正这就是两个很有想法的人啊。本质上是日久生情，老霍对感情还是很正经的，想发展一场以结婚为目的的恋爱，肖哥虽然有小纠结，不过也会在思考一段时间后正视感情。  
> 总之感谢你看到这里！谢谢观看wwwww！


End file.
